Reunited
by soccersmileyGRL16
Summary: Mitchie's going on tour with Connect 3. Shane's ex shows up and he will go to extremes to keep his last fling a secret. When his ex makes friends with Mitchie and starts falling for his best friend, can he do it? Drama is a given on this tour! R&R.
1. Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Camp Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Camp Rock. **

_**I am starting this story off right after the end of the movie, when Shane and Mitchie are going on a canoe ride.**_

"Did I tell you that you were amazing tonight?" Shane asked the girl walking next to him.

"No," She answered, "But thank you." Mitchie giggled.

"So was I any good?" Shane asked her, pulling the canoe towards the lake and flipping it right side up.

"You were fabulous," Mitchie laughed strapping on her lifejacket, "You are a famous singer for a reason." Shane smiled and splashed her with the lake water before hopping into the canoe. He held her hand when helping her into the small boat.

They heard a crowd of people coming down the hill just as they pulled the canoe into the water.

"There goes a peaceful night." Shane sighed; he started bouncing to the music that the shore crowd was playing.

"Stop!" Mitchie shrieked, holding onto the sides of the rocking canoe. Shane laughed, and he stopped rocking the canoe.

"Oh my god!" Mitchie yelled again, "I love this song!"

Shane took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "You actually like her." Shane said in disbelief.

"Oh, c'mon." She shook her head, "You can't deny that she is an awesome singer, her songs are so …so powerful."

"She is a good singer, but there is so much about her that people don't see." Shane said.

"Yeah, the only reason you don't like her is because she is as good as you, and you think she might be better." Mitchie said.

"That is not why." Shane said.

"Yes it is, your songs are always competing on Hot Tunes and on all the charts," Mitchie exclaimed, "What other reason do you have not to like her?"

Shane took a while to answer, but he did. "I guess that is why." Shane lied.

"Okay, so what are you going to do after this week," Mitchie asked him shyly, he looked at her with a confused face, "I mean, everyone is going home in three days, where are you going?"

"Home, I guess," Shane said, "For a while, our manager said something about a surprise for us, and so I don't really know." Mitchie smiled. Shane looked at her, desperately wanting to kiss her, but he resisted.

Mitchie closed her eyes and listened to the slow song of Laila Logan. It was her favorite song. Shane watched her and felt butterflies in his stomach. He had never felt this way since… a long time ago.

"Mitchie," Shane broke the silence.

"Yeah," She said, eyes still closed.

"I was wondering, if you would…" He paused, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie shot up from her relaxed position, her eyes widened. She swallowed hard and stared at him.

"I know you probably don't want to be jumped with the press, and I know that it will probably be hard considering I won't be around all the time, but I really like you, and I really want to be with you." Shane stopped, catching his breath.

"Shane," She took a deep breath, "You are almost two years older than me."

"What does age matter?" Shane said, "My dad was four years older than my mom, all that mattered is that they wanted to be together."

"You still want to be with me, even though you know the truth about me," Mitchie said, "I am not who I said I was, I am not the daughter of some famous person, I am plain old Mitchie Torres."

"I like the plain old Mitchie Torres," Shane said, "I know that you weren't pretending this whole summer."

"Shane, I wasn't pretending, I really do like you." Mitchie said, still shaky on the subject.

"Then what is the problem?" Shane asked her, "We can keep it secret, if you are worried about the attention."

"We can keep it secret." Mitchie smiled. Shane returned her smile. Mitchie rocked the canoe once again coming closer to Shane. Ruining the balance of the boat for only three seconds to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Wow," Was all Shane could say.

**Three Days Later**

"Mitchie, you have to call and write to me every day." Caitlyn said, "And keep me posted on Shane."

"Okay, I was supposed to keep it secret, so you can't say anything." Mitchie said to her friend once again.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me that again." Caitlyn said, putting her last piece of clothing in her bag.

"Hey guys," Shane walked into Caitlyn's cabin.

"Hey, Shane," Mitchie said, "What's up?"

"They sky," Shane laughed, "Okay, not a good joke." The girls giggled.

"So Shane, what is in store for you this fall?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know, hopefully I will be able to spend some more time with my girlfriend." He said hugging Mitchie's shoulder. Caitlyn shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I thought you didn't want to tell anyone." Mitchie turned to him.

"Like you haven't told her already." She smiled at him.

"Okay, you caught me," Mitchie said.

"Okay, back to the thing about more spending time with you." Shane said.

"How are you going to do that?" Mitchie looked at him, "I mean, you are going to be really busy."

"Well, that brings me to the thing I wanted to tell you."

**A/N: Okay, that was a really bad cliffy, sorry. I know it is kind of boring right now, but I promise it will get interesting in the next few chapters. Any guesses what Shane is going to tell Mitchie? Review. **

**:) SSG**


	2. The Tour

Disclaimer: Must I do this, if I owned Camp Rock, I would be working on the second movie's script and not this, Nick Jonas's character Nate, would have more lines, and Kevin's character would too

**Disclaimer: Must I do this, if I owned Camp Rock, I would be working on the second movie's script and not this, Nick Jonas's character Nate, would have more lines, and Kevin's character would too. **

**I hope you like it. **

"Well," Shane kicked his shoes, "That brings me to the thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is that?" Mitchie smiled.

"Well, our producer and manager was at the final jam and he heard you sing," Shane began, "He heard us sing together, and he thinks it would be a good idea to have a new face on our tour."

"What tour?" Mitchie was excited, but confused at the same time.

"I guess that was the surprise, after all the good things that came with my instructing at this camp, they want us to go on tour again." Shane said excitedly, "And, they want the song you wrote, and the song I wrote to be the opening song."

"Me, on stage, in front of millions of people." Mitchie stuttered. "What about school, I am going to be a junior, and that is only two years from graduation, I can't leave in the middle of high school."

"What do you think we do, for the past three years we have had a teacher that travels with us so we can finish our education, but I mean Jason and I are done now, we can get you someone."

"Shane, are you crazy, she just sang once in front of an audience, she can't just come on tour, and you can't just ask her, she has parents that she has to talk to."

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie cut her off. She turned to Shane, "Look Shane, Caitlyn's right, I don't know about this, and even if I did, I would have to talk to my parents about it."

"Mitchie, my limo is waiting outside," He said, "Call me…Soon." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the cabin door.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie, you have to go on that tour."

"I can't, I have school and I don't think my parents would let me."

"Mitchie, you know your parents would let you," Caitlyn said grabbing Mitchie's shoulders, "They see your great potential, and a tour is a great way to start it off."

"But, why do I have to start it with a tour, why can't I just record a single or something like that?" Mitchie looked down.

"The manager of one of the greatest bands in the country just asked you to come on their tour, why are you so hesitant?" Caitlyn asked her.

"I think…I am just too young to go on a tour."

"Mitchie, you are going to be sixteen in six days." Caitlyn said, "Connect 3 went on their first tour when they were fifteen and sixteen, Laila Logan went on her first tour when she was fourteen, almost fifteen, and then…"

"Caitlyn--"

"Mitchie, every girl your age is dying to meet those three guys; you could be spending three months with them, day and night."

"Who is Mitchie going to spend three months with?"

"Mom," Mitchie turned around.

"Connie, Mitchie was just invited to open with Shane for Connect 3's next tour." She came closer to Connie's side.

"Honey," Connie yelped, "That's fantastic."

"Mom, I already decided I'm not going."

"Why not Mitchie?" Connie said, "This is a great opportunity to show off your potential."

"What about school? And you and dad?"

"Mitchie, we can get you a private teacher, and dad and I will be there with you, if we are allowed." Connie said, taking her daughter into her arms.

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn let out and excited chirp, thinking that Mitchie was giving in.

"Yes"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

**In the Limo**

"Where were you?" Nate asked Shane when he got into the limo.

"I was talking to Mitchie about the tour." He replied.

"I thought you were getting my bird house." Jason said, receiving a whack in the head from Nate. Shane laughed quietly.

"What did Mitchie say?" Nate asked.

"She's thinking about it, she'll call us later." Shane said shyly smiling.

"Dude, you are getting so deep with her, I remember a few years ago you were against girls like her."

"Why are you bringing that up now?" Shane asked Jason.

"No reason," Nate looked at Jason with wide eyes, and continued talking, "We just got a call from our manager, he teamed up with another manager, and we are sharing our tour."

"With who?"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"I can not do a tour with Connect 3!" Laila Logan screamed at her manager.

"You have to do this tour; it is a boost for your career, because you are competing on the charts." Leslie said.

"You know our history so why are you doing this?"

"All I know is that you had a brief relationship, Laila you were fourteen years old, how much trouble could you have gotten into with Shane?"

"Leslie," She said, "You have no idea."

"You have been hiding this for three years; maybe you should give me an idea."

Laila always hated that her manager was like her mother, she would never give up now, so it was time to tell her what really went on that summer at Camp Rock.

"Okay…"

**A/N: Okay, this time I gave you a good cliffhanger. And I am sorry that this was so short, I promise the next chappie will be longer. **

**I want to thank all the reviewers, you guys are awesome. **

**Next chapter: You will find out what really happened with Laila and Shane. I think the next one will involve the beginning on practice for the tour, which means much, much, drama!**

**Review! If you are reading this story and don't have an account, you can still review anonymously.**


	3. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: What do you think

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**Hey guys, **

**If you are here you probably: Liked the movie, and have some feeling about the Jo Bros. You should visit my forum. You can talk about how much you like/hate the Jonas', you can talk about the movie, post your favorite pics, and get a chance to call the Jonas Brother. Please visit the forum and post/subscribe. **

**I look forward to reading your posts. Go to the Camp Rock section to find the forum called Jonas Brothers, or visit my profile and follow the link. **

**Lots of Love,**

**:) SSG**

**Now here is the next chapter. **

"Okay," Laila gave into her manager, "It all started on the first day of camp."

_**Flashback**_

"Miss, I don't know why you didn't want to use the limo." The chauffeur, Serge said to her.

"Serge, please call me Laila," She said staring out the window of the beat up blue car, "I want to be noticed as Laila; here I don't have to be Stacie Logan's daughter."

Serge began to get out of the car, "Serge, I can get my own bags."

"As you wish Miss…Laila," Laila jumped out of the car and pulled her two heavy, black bags out of the car. She waved goodbye to Serge and watched as the blue car drove off.

She walked, wobbling, with one bag on her shoulder, her handbag on the other, dragging the other bag on the ground.

She tripped over her untied shoelace and fell to the ground, hard. Some how her feet were now tangled in the straps of the bags. Her long dark hair was all over the place, and a mess.

"What a loser," Three girls who were watching said; the one in the front flipped her short black hair, "Hi Nate," She said flirtatiously and walked away.

"You need some help?" The brown, curly haired boy asked, crouching down next to her.

"Thanks." Laila took a hair band from her wrist and pulled her hair back, tying it into a messy bun.

The boy picked up one of her bags, and they started to walk through the crowd of people.

"I'm Nate, Nathaniel Jonas actually, but you can call me Nate." The curly haired boy said.

"I'm Laila L--" She stopped, "Laila Perry" She said quickly, 'Perry?' She thought to herself.

"I like that name…Laila" He said it out loud, making her smile, "Do you know that author Stacie Logan?"

'Uh-oh,' Laila thought.

"Her daughters name is Laila too, I never really had an interest to look her up, but any girl with such a pretty name has to live up to it." He was such a flirt.

"Uhm… My cabin is called Firestone." She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Good luck." Nate said,

"What do you mean by that?" Laila looked at him.

"You get to share a cabin with Claudia Pinkette and the pinkettes." Nate said to a confused Laila, "Jade and Annette are the pinkettes."

"They are the three people who basically run this camp, they are…" He paused, "Not exactly the most liked girls. They were the three people who were making fun of you when you fell."

Laila groaned, "I have to live with them for the next two months, how fantastic." Nate laughed at her sarcasm, "She seemed to cool down when she saw you."

"Yeah, well people think that she sorta has a crush on me." Nate said shyly.

"She sure acted like it," Laila said, "I guess you are just too nice."

Nate made no further comment, he blushed, "My cabin is over there." He pointed.

"I guess we are neighbors." Laila said.

"One good thing and three bad things."

"That is so not nice." Laila gave him a soft slap on the shoulder.

"Me and my best friends, Jason and Shane have been sharing the same cabin for the past three years." Nate explained, "You'll get to meet them at the opening night jam tonight."

"Can't wait," Laila, said, "Well, I should get inside and unpack before dinner."

"Yeah, I should go check on Shane, probably still having trouble with his hair supplies." Laila laughed.

"See ya." Nate said, and Laila waved to him.

Nate secretly smiled and blushed after turning around.

Laila opened the door and saw three people sitting inside. One girl was sitting on her bed reading a book, playing with her short black hair.

The blonde haired girl sat on the edge of her bed, with a bottle of pink nail polish.

The red haired girl sat in front of the only mirror in the room, trying to straighten her tight curls.

They all looked up when they say Laila standing in the doorway.

"Hi I'm Laila Perry." Laila introduced herself, "I am your new roommate." No one said anything; the blonde haired girl stood up and walked over to her. She held her hand out; the black haired girl looked at her with a fierce glare.

"I'm Jade," The girl said, "You can take the bed next to mine." She took one of Laila's bags and put it on top of the empty bed.

"I'm Annette," The red head called, not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"My name is Claudia Pinkette." She black haired girl said, her nose still behind her book.

Laila looked closely at the book Claudia was holding. She rolled her eyes, _High School: Junior year. _Her mom was not very creative with titles. It was the sixth installment in the _School_ series, one book for every year in middle school, and then the high school years. Personally, Laila didn't like her mothers books, there was way too much drama going on in the lives of the main characters, but every one else seemed to like them.

"You like Stacie Logan?" Laila asked. Claudia took the bookmark with Stacie's face on it and stuck it in the middle of the book.

"She is one of the best authors in the market, only the coolest people in the world read her books. Anyone who doesn't is a total loser." Claudia snapped, quickly assuming that Laila hadn't read the books.

"I am not very fond of her books." Laila said blankly. "Too much drama." Really, Laila hated that everyone knew her life story, without actually knowing it. Claudia opened her book and started to read again.

Laila unpacked and it was time to go to dinner and the opening night jam. The three pinkettes walked together leaving Laila behind.

In the mess hall, Nate and two other guys were standing in a corner.

Laila walked over to Nate. "Hey Laila," He said, "Guys this is Laila Perry, Laila this is Jason Richards…" She shook his hand, "And this is Shane Gray." Laila took his and did not let go, she stared into his dark brown eyes and smiled.

_**End Flashback**_

"Ooh," Leslie said, "Sparks fly at the first meeting, what about Nate he seemed pretty into you too, or from the way he talked to you."

"I don't think so, we were just friends," Laila said, "He never seemed like it after that, and Shane was the one into me."

_**Flashback**_

**Two weeks after opening night jam**

"Laila, I know I have only known you for, like, two weeks. But you are really nice, and a really talented song writer and you voice is amazing, and I really…"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you." Laila laughed.

"Okay," Shane said slightly blushing because he didn't actually get to ask her, but happy that she wanted to go out with him as much as he did.

**Two weeks later**

"Okay, so we have been having secret dates, and all."

"I don't think they are really that secret, Nate and Jason know about them." Laila said, "And I mean, my roommates are always bugging me because I am always out with you or all three of you." Laila cut him off.

"Oh really." Shane said.

"Yeah, that Claudia girl…man I hate her so much, she is always bugging me because she likes Nate you know. And I am always telling her that I am not interested, and we are just friends, god it bugs me so much."

"Yeah, I don't like her either, she is a…" Shane stopped, "You know her." Laila giggled.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you would be my girlfriend." Shane said, Laila leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. When they broke apart Shane's eyes were widened.

"So does that mean, yes?"

"Yes" Laila laughed.

_**End Flashback**_

"Okay, you told me you had a great first kiss but you didn't tell me your first kiss was with Shane Gray, and you never told me he was your first boyfriend," Leslie said.

"Yeah, this can't get out; the press will be all over it. Especially since you just signed a tour contract with them." Laila said.

"Sweetie, you can trust me, I am your manager and might I say best friend." Leslie said.

"I know you are my best friend, but sometimes you act like my mother." Laila said.

"Hey your mother is eighteen years older than you; I am only seven years older, so never compare me to her, she is way older."

"I didn't mean it in _that_ way," Laila said, "I meant that you are always here for me, even when she isn't." Laila looks down.

"Oh," Leslie said, "Well, I'd be proud to be a mother to someone like you." Laila smiled.

"Now on with your story." Leslie said, "I want to know what happens."

_**Flashback**_

Nate, Jason, Shane and Laila had decided to do a performance at Final Jam together. A music producer was going to be there judging this year and he was going to pick two of the best groups to sign.

Two days were left until final jam, the practices were going well, Shane and Laila's relationship was going well, and Nate was actually making Claudia a softer person. Nate chose to be friends with Claudia, give her a chance to be nice. Every one was surprised at the way she acted around him.

"Okay, that was great." Brown Cesario said.

"Thanks Uncle Brown." Shane said. They all heard a cell phone ring. It was Browns.

"'Ello," He answered with his Australian accent, "Are you sure? Yes, I will be there."

"Who was that?" Shane asked his uncle.

"That was Lucile, she said Stacie Logan is here, and she claims to have a daughter attending here." Brown steps down from the stage and runs out the door.

Laila's eyes are widened, 'Oh-no, she is suppose to be on her book tour right now.' She thought. The one time that she didn't want her mother to be there, she was.

"Let's practice one more time." Nate said. They all started their instruments, Nate on the piano, Jason on the guitar, and the drummer.

Except it wasn't the last time. They finished their song for the fourth time, all of them sweating from dancing around and very out of breath.

"And this is the last stop on our tour, the Performance Hall." They heard Browns voice.

"Laila!" Laila gasped when she saw her mother, "I told you that my daughter was here, that is her, Laila Logan." Her mother ran up to the stage and hugged her.

Shane looked at Laila with sparkling eyes, his face in a frown. "I can't believe you kept this from me." He sprinted off the stage and out of the hall.

"Shane wait." Laila said, but her mother pulled her back.

Nate and Jason just looked at her.

Her head was on her mother's shoulder, a tear slipped down her cheek as she saw Jason and Nate walk out the door.

"Mom you shouldn't be here," Laila said, "You are suppose to be on your book tour."

"I thought you would want me here," Stacie looked at her daughter.

"No I don't want you here; I didn't want you to come."

"Excuse me."

**A/N: Okay I am stopping in the middle of the flashback, with a cliffy, what is she going to tell her mom?**

**I hope you liked it, please review. Thank you to those who did. **

**Please visit my forum.**

**:) SSG**


	4. Who would have thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**A/N: Please post my forum! And review! Now here is that chapter!**

"No, I don't want you here; I didn't want you to come." Laila said a little bit too quickly to her mother.

"Excuse me." Stacie looked at her. "Do not speak to your mother like that?"

"How motherly of you to say that!" Laila spat at her, "You are always on your stupid book tour to come see me, you are suppose to be there now, why are you here?"

"I thought I might come see you perform," Stacie said, "You know there is going to be a music producer here."

"That is why you came, to persuade the producer to choose me, you do that every time." Laila screamed at her mom.

"I do not."

"Yeah, sixth grade school musical, seventh grade dance team and musical, eight grade musical, and last year I got into the musical all because of you, I want to succeed without your help."

"Like you could do that." Stacie said, her hand went over her mouth. Brown stood quietly below the stage, listening to the mother daughter brawl.

"Mom, you have never been to any of my performances, you have never heard me sing so don't judge me."

"I have heard you singing in the shower honey, which is not enough talent to make it big." Stacie said to her daughter.

"Because of you, I am going to get into the music industry, not for my voice, I just lost two of my closest friends, and my boyfriend, so please can you just stay out of my life." Laila said loudly and stormed off.

She went out to the lake and sat on a log. She stared out for a few seconds, everything her mother said to her finally hit her and she broke down. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and flinched. "Calm down, it's just me."

"Nate…" She looked up at him, her cheeks were red, and her eyes were filled with tears. He took his thumb and wiped away the tears that fell down her cheek. "I'm surprised you would even want to talk to me."

"I want to know why you hid it from me." Nate said.

"I wanted to be noticed." Laila said.

"Like telling everyone who you really are wouldn't get you noticed." Nate said.

"I wanted to be noticed as the person I am, not because I am Stacie Logan's daughter." Laila said, "At my old school, everyone knows that I am Laila Logan. My mom's first book came out when I was in sixth grade, everyone started to read them so everyone started talking to me. At first, I made the mistake of thinking they were my friends, then I started to realize how they always wanted to talk to my mom at my parties. All the friends I had before, turned into these fake snobs. I have two real friends at home, and when I came here I wanted to be different, I wanted to be noticed as me, Shane Gray noticed me for my personality. You and Jason wanted to be my friends."

"You do have a great personality." Nate said.

"See, I started high school this year at a private school, and for a month no one knew who I was, no one talked to me except for Leo and Max. No one found out because, my mom doesn't allow pictures of me to be published and no teacher calls out last names anymore. One day we had a substitute, he looked at my name and goes 'Laila Logan'. I said 'here', and he totally lost it, telling the whole class how much his daughter loved my mothers books, and everyone knew my true identity.

"It was never the same again." She said, "Guys I didn't even know were asking me out, people were crowding around me all the time, and I hated it."

"I am sure how someone could hate getting all that attention."

"Nate, I didn't mind the attention, the thing that bothered me was that I wasn't getting attention for me, it was for my mom. It was different here, I actually have competition, I have people who hate me, and I have people who like me. I am living a normal life, a good life. And my mom just had to show up and ruin it." She explained.

"Most people's parents come to final jam, my mom is coming, and Jason's dad too." Nate said.

"I know, but the only reason she is here is because she thinks I need her help to get noticed by the producer."

"That is really horrible considering what a wonderful voice you have." Nate complimented her.

"See, she has never been to any of my performances, she doesn't have clue who I really am." She said, "She is always gone, since her first book came out, in total she has been home probably for five months. Not at the same time, and that is total time for the past four years." Laila said, a tears slipping down her cheek.

"I guess you wish you had a normal mother."

"I want a mother who loves me, I want a mother who is not eighteen years older than me, I want a mother who will support me with whatever I do, and that puts her daughter's dreams before hers. She doesn't really care if I make it or not, she wants me to quit so she can be the more famous person. She thinks that if she puts me down, I will give up, but I am not going to."

"Laila, you know Shane is really mad at you."

"I know." Laila looked down.

"I think you should tell him what has really been going on in your mind, I think he will understand." Nate told her. "If you want I'll tell him, but you have to tell him the whole story."

"He'll listen to you," Laila said, "But if he wants to, I will talk to him."

"Okay, you better get ready for dinner, I'll see you." Nate got up and left.

When Laila walked into the mess hall, people swarmed her. It took her ten minutes to get out. That was with Claudia's help.

"Get away from her." Claudia said, everyone always listened to her, "C'mon Laila, come sit with us." She half listened to the pinkettes the whole dinner and watched Nate, Jason and mostly Shane. She left early from the mess hall and went down to the lake again.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Shane.

_L,_

_N told me what happened. _

_I'm in my cabin. _

_Let's talk. _

_S_

Ecstatic, Laila went to their cabin. She opened the door, she frowned, her lips started to tremble and she slammed the door behind her.

"Shane Joseph Gray!" She yelled.

"Laila, I am so sorry you had to see that." Claudia said pulling away from Shane.

_**End Flashback**_

"He was making out with Claudia!" Leslie screeched, "What a…"

"I know, then Claudia left and we had a big, very loud fight." Laila said, "Until he cut me off and kissed me."

"What?"

"I slapped him and that was the last time I spoke to him." Laila said, "My mom decided to leave, and Shane decided he wanted to cancel our performance together. He did his song with Nate and Jason. Then I sang the song that I wrote, with Nate and Jason being nice enough to play guitar and piano in the background."

"What a story!" Leslie said getting up, "Too bad you are going to be touring with them in a month. I can't believe you haven't talked to any of them, because of one person's wrong doing." Laila nodded.

"I never thought that your mother would put you down like that," Leslie said, "In the five times I've met her, she doesn't seen like that kind of person."

"Yeah, she wants to be the best, and she will do anything to get there, even thought my singing career has nothing to do with her writing career." Laila sighed, "She will always put herself in front of everyone else, even if it means hurting me."

**Meanwhile, In the Limo**

"I am not going to be spending three months with that good for nothing--" Shane was cut off by Jason, this time saying something relevant.

"Shane would you just shut up!"

**A/N: I know, you all want to know what Jason is going to say so I am going to give you three choices: **

**a. "Anything and everything you say about her is mean, she is good person…" **

**b. "Dude, why are you screaming so loud?"**

**c. "I should be the one angry, you didn't make my birdhouse!" **

**Thanks again to all the reviewers.**

**Okay, now hit that review button. I know you are reading this story because there is this funny thing called 'stats', and it tells me how many hits my story has had, and there is a lot more 'hits' than reviews. It can't hurt. **

**Post on my forum too. **

**Please review. **

** I**

** I**

** I**

** I**

** I**

**V **


	5. Mitchie meet Laila

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

"Shane would you just shut up!" Jason yelled at Shane, he and Nate both stared at him with their eyes widened, "Anything and everything you say about her is mean, she is a good person, instead of letting her explain herself, you tried to piss her off using good for nothing Claudia. You can't get everything you want, and we are going on this tour whether you like it or not."

Nate and Shane just stared at him, "She was my friend, and she took me seriously, unlike you guys."

Shane snapped out of his trance and spoke to Jason, "I cannot believe you; you are suppose to be my best friend."

"Don't you get all mad at me, I should be the one mad, you didn't make my birdhouse."

"Here we go with the birdhouse," Nate threw his head back, "Shane we are your best friends, but what you did to her was not fair."

"She lied to me." Shane said, defending himself.

"So did Mitchie, you asked her to be your girlfriend anyway." Nate said.

"Mitchie is different. After losing Laila, I guess I realized I needed to give her a chance." Shane said. Things were about to get really hectic, Shane's ex-girlfriend and his current girlfriend, on tour, together, for three months, yikes.

"Mom you are totally sure about this thing." Mitchie needed to check with her mom one more time.

"Yes Mitchie, now call him." Connie said becoming impatient with her daughter.

She picked up the cell and scrolled through her phone book. Shane Gray. Call.

"_Mitchie, hey!" _He answered.

"Hey Shane, about the tour, yes." She was really nervous_._

"_I was hoping you would want to. Look, I have to go, but I'll call you later, Love ya, bye." _He hung up before Mitchie could say anything else. That is what you get when you are dating a pop star.

"I can't believe I am going on tour!" Mitchie shrieked.

**Two Weeks Later**

The tour was announced and the tickets were being sold really fast. Everyone was so excited to see rivals play in tour together. Mitchie was screaming inside the entire plane ride on her way to California. She was going to meet her favorite singer of all time, she had the best boyfriend in the world, and she was going to be traveling the country. Who wouldn't be excited?

_**Shane Gray**_ sat in his limo on the way to the airport. He knew that Laila would be at the studio early so he decided to go with the driver to pick up Mitchie and her mom. He sat thinking of how he was going to keep this all a secret. He hoped that Laila would keep her mouth shut.

The ride to the studio was not what Mitchie expected. All her mom did was talk to Shane, she felt like a third wheel. Hello, Shane was _her_ boyfriend.

**At the Studio**

"Oh my god, I missed you guys so much." Laila said, hugging Nate and Jason again.

"See Laila, isn't it better hugging two people at the same time." Laila laughed at Jason.

"Yes it is Jase." Laila said. "So, I bought you guy's presents, but I want to wait until Shane and Mitchie get here."

"Then bring on the presents." Nate said motioning his hands behind her.

Shane walked and saw a short girl from behind. Nate pointed towards him and she turned around. Her waist length hair twisted around her body. She was wearing a red jacket over a white button up shirt, and a pair of black Capri's. She added her own touch with a black tie tied loosely around her neck.

"She looks so pretty." Mitchie stared in awe. Shane rolled his eyes, but was also struck by her beauty. Laila started to walk towards them. Her flip-flops were clicking against the ground.

"Hi Shane," She said in a perfectly calm voice, "You must be Mitchie, I'm Laila."

"I know, I mean everyone knows, I mean…I am going to shut up now." Laila smiled and Shane rolled his eyes yet again.

"Present time!" Jason yelled.

Leslie brought out a few boxes and a large case.

"From the shape of your present and the look on your face, Nate, you go first." Laila handed him the black case.

"A guitar! Laila I love you." Nate played a note.

"Okay, me next!" Jason said.

"I am saving the best for last Jase." Laila refused to give him his present. Jason frowned; he looked at his big green box. "Okay, Mitchie, I don't know you all that well, so I just picked something that I think you would like." She handed her a smaller pink box.

"Oh my god!" Mitchie gasped, she pulled out the white gold necklace. Her name was written in cursive in the silvery looking metal. "It is beautiful, thank you," She tried to put it on; Shane took it from her hands and put it on her…slowly. Laila just looked at him, knowing what he was trying to do.

"Shane's next!" Jason said, "Hurry up and open it!" He said getting impatient.

"Go on Shane," Laila said, "Open it." Shane opened the box and took a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh Shane, that is so nice." Mitchie said looking at his new leather wristband, "And it even has your name on it."

_**Flashback**_

"Okay, so I know we are leaving in a week so I want to give you this." Shane unhooked his leather wristband off his wrist. "It says Shane."

"I can read." Laila laughed.

"I know," Shane said, "Now you will always have a part of me with you."

_**End Flashback**_

Mitchie elbowed him in the gut. "Thank you." He spat out.

"My turn, finally." Jason stressed. He grabbed the green box.

"Okay, it is not the best, but it was really hard to make."

"A BIRDHOUSE!" Jason screamed. "Yay!"

Shane rolled his eyes; he was going to be doing that a lot.

Later that day they were all done practicing, Mitchie and her mom had already rented a room in a different hotel. Connect 3's manager rented a three bedroom suit for them and Laila.

"This is so big!" Laila spun her arms around in the main living room. "I call this room." She said poking her head though on of the doors. She felt someone pull her arm into the room.

"Shane, what the…" She said, then she heard the door shut behind them.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but that was the next chapter. Reviews are much appreciated. Visit the Jonas Brothers forum in Camp Rock and feel free to create a new topic and post. **


	6. Lights go out, Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own CR.**

"This is so big!" Laila spun her arms around in the main living room. "I call this room." She said poking her head though on of the doors. She felt someone pull her arm into the room.

"Shane, what the…" She said, then she heard the door shut behind them.

"What the heck was that?" Shane said, holding her arm with a death grip.

"What are you talking about?" Laila said, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He reached into his pocket.

"This!" He flung the leather wristband on the bed.

"I know how much you love to wear leather..." Laila's eyes widened as he bagan to yell at her.

"I gave that to you three years ago, and you know it." Shane screamed, "Why did you have to do that? In front of Mitchie for that fact."

"Mitchie doesn't know, and she isn't going to know." Laila said, "There are a lot more things you should be worrying about than a stupid wristband that you gave your girlfriend three years ago."

"Why are you giving it back now?!" Shane said still yelling.

"Because I can't keep it anymore!" Laila said wriggling out of his grasp. She sat on the bed in the dark room. "Can you turn the lights on please?" She said calmly as she looked around.

"Aw, is the little star still afraid of the dark," Shane said mocking her.

"Shane, this is not funny, please turn the lights on." She said a little louder. Shane hit the wall hard when he turned the lights on. Laila took a loud, deep breath. Shane looked at her fear stricken face.

"I'm sorry," Shane said sitting next to her on the bed, "I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay." Laila was now relieved that the lights were on. She stood up and walked to the large curtain, she opened one side at a time, letting the natural light fill the room.

"About the wrist band, why did you have to give it back?" Shane asked.

"I told you, I didn't want to keep it." Laila said not looking at him.

"Why didn't you just throw it away or something, why did you have to give it back to me like that?"

"I didn't think that it would be right to throw away leather." Laila said, leather was expensive.

"You could have hidden it or something..."

"I didn't want in my house or near me!" Laila screamed.

"Why not?!"

"Because it reminded me of you!" Shane looked into her eyes.

"So..." He said.

"Can we just drop it?" Shane stood up and looked at her one last time before he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Laila grabbed the wristband from the center of the bed. She held it tight to her chest and let the tears stream down her face.

_"Because I love you." _She whispered to herself.

OOO

The four of them ordered two cheese pizza's for dinner. Laila wished so much that she could have Leslie stay with her, but of course she wanted to be with her new husband.

"Hey Jase, can you hand me a slice?" Laila said, this was her fourth peice of pizza. She took a large bite out of it when she recieved it.

Nate looked up at her and raised one eyebrow, making her laugh and choke on her pizza.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Shane looked at her halfway up from his seat on the floor. Nate looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Laila said taking a sip of her Sierra Mist. "Nate, you are dead." She said. Nate smiled and shrugged it off.

After dinner the three boys gathered around the living room and turned the TV on. Laila snuck a guitar into her room and grabbed a pen and paper. She changed into her bright pink sweatpants and threw on a white tank top. She plunged herself into the bed and sat comfortably with the guitar and paper in front of her.

She softly played the strings in her bed, she listened quietly as the TV got louder and louder, what the heck was going on out there?

She crept out of bed and cracked to door slightly.

"You are such and idiot, you should have know?" Nate yelled, "You can't just expect that she forget about you! She was in love with you, and all you cared about was getting revenge on her! You don't see behind her face, I do. In the day that we have spent together she puts on a smile, but her eyes are crying, do you know why? Because of you, and what you did to her! You ARE the jerk that everyone puts you out to be, you only care about yourself, and that is the way it will always be!"

"I loved her, and what she did hurt." Shane yelled back, "Do you not realize that having your girlfriend lie to you hurts, no I guess you don't because you have never had a girlfriend." Nate looked at him and rolled his eyes, "You are going to be eighteen in two weeks and you have never been in a serious relationship! So don't go off telling me what to do!"

"At least I care about other people's feelings," Nate back talked him, "If you don't want me to talk to you about Laila, then don't tell me every stupid thing you say to her. She is my friend too, and..." Nate looked over Shane's shouder and saw Laila's head through the cracked door. Shane turned around. Lalia quickly shut the door and slid to the ground. She leaned against the door. She dragged her knee's to her chest and laid her head down.

This was going to be a long three months.

After a few hours of lying awake in bed, Laila resorted to stepping out into the living room. It was empty.

She flipped the light switch and walked over to the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, she lowered the volume and sat down on the couch, grabbing and snuggling into the red blanket next to her.

"Hey," Laila jumped.

"Oh," She welcomed Nate on the couch next to her. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I was sleeping, I should be asking you that."

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about the fight you and Shane had, Shane is your best friend, so why are you still sticking up for me?" Laila asked him slightly embarassed.

"You are my friend too, and you deserve to be stuck up for." Laila giggled.

"Thank you, but I don't think that Shane deserves that much yelling at." She said, "He hurt me, that was three years ago though, and I hurt him equaly."

"He is dating Mitchie who lied aobut being famous, before he asked her to be his girlfriend." Laila just looked at him, "You lied to him about not being famous."

"I guess he has stronger feelings for Mitchie than he did for me. C'mon Nate, he was fifteen years old, he couldn't have been in love with me."

"But you were."

"I don't know, I mean if he was all I thought about, if he was the person that I dreamed of marrying, if he was the person that I felt most comfortable with, if he was the person that I cried over..." She stopped to take a deep breath and let her tears fall, she quivered while she spoke, "If he was the person that I cried over for weeks, then I guess you could say that." She hugged the red blanket close to her. She wiped her tears away, and Nate grabbed her into a tight hug.

"If feel so stupid," She sobbed into Nate's shoulder. Nate pulled her away, she rested her forehead on his.

"You are not stupid." Nate said, he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. Her hand slid up to his cheek and his to the back of her neck. After a minute she pulled away.

"I can't..." Laila said, "I'm still in love with him." She stood up and saw a figure in the doorway behind Nate. She let more tears fall before she dashed back into her room. Nate turned around and saw the tall figure. It walked towards him and sat down.

"Did you hear that?" Nate said to him, "After all you did to her, she is still in love with you."

"I don't know what to say." Shane said to his best friend.

"Maybe you should apologize to her, and maybe you should try to make nice with her." Nate swallowed hard.

"Maybe I should." Shane looked at him, Nate shook his head 'hello'. Shane stood up and walked to her room, he knocked on the door. One, Two, Three.

"Shane." She took a breath.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I am sorry for saying all that stuff to you and about you, I care about you, and I regret hurting you and I want things to be okay between us."

"I guess if I am going to be livng with you for the next three months, we should make things okay." Laila looked at the ground.

"Can I come in then?" Shane asked her softly.

"I think we should do this in the morning, it's almost three in the morning." Laila said, going backwards.

"Laila..." He pushed himself through the entry way and sat down on the messed up bed. He looked around, the rooms was set up like the typical Laila. He saw her travel speaker system and iPod set up on her night stand, her bright pink nightlight in the wall next to the mirror, her clothes lay on the arm chair in the corner, she put up all her haircare stuff and her other products on the counter top in front of the mirror.

"Shane, what I said to Nate..." Laila thought she should get that out of the way first. "I meant it, you were the first boyfriend I ever had, and I don't know if it was love but I cared about you a lot. When I saw you with Claudia, I was really hurt."

"I kind of guessed that when you slapped me." Shane laughed, Laila giggled too. "I am really sorry for the whole Claudia thing, I really loved you too, and I was angry that you lied to me."

"I wanted to be noticed as me, as the person I am, and you noticed me. No one ever noticed me because I was me, I was always Laila Logan. It was important that someone actually cared about me in that way, before knowing who I really was. I didn't have any friends at my school, just my two best friends Leo and Max."

"I know, Nate told me about it all...And I see them right next to you at the premiers and launches and stuff. They really care about you." Shane said.

"I thought you did too."

"I did...I mean I do, can we make things work, please." Shane said to her, Laila smiled and let him pull her into a hug. Suddenly there was a large CRACK and a BOOM and the lights went off. Laila let out a gasp.

"Shane!" She screamed.

**A/N: That was the next chappie. Please review. **


	7. Scary Night, Scary Nate

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

Laila screamed loudly when the lights went off. "Shane," She gripped his arms tightly.

"It's okay, I won't let go, I'm here." He said still holding on to her. He could feel her body trebling against hers. He felt bad that she had gone through this. "Okay, I am going to yell for Nate and Jason okay." He felt Laila's head shake yes.

"NATE! JASON!" He screamed, causing Laila to shake harder. They heard a noise outside the door. Laila flinched; Shane could feel her tears soaking his shirt.

"Sorry about the noise, Jason ran into the wall." Nate said when they came into the room. The cell phones lit the room a little bit. Laila made no movement, except for shivering in Shane's arms.

"Guys, can you get your way downstairs to ask what is going on?" Shane asked them, "Take your phones." The two boys went to the front desk and asked what was going on.

"Laila, listen to me." He said rocking with her back and forth, "It is going to be okay, I am here with you and nothing is going to happen to you." Laila closed her eyes and let more tears fall.

_**Flashback**_

It was a stormy summer night. Laila was reading a book in her small bed when the power went out. She gave up reading with a flashlight, put her book down, and slipped into a lying down position to sleep.

She saw a dark figure outside her window; she stuck her head under the covers with fear. She heard a glass shatter, she quivered under the covers. She felt a heavy body on top of her, that is when she let out a scream. The scream was cut off when a heavy hand hit against her side. She cried in pain.

She heard a gun shot and yelled, "Mom!"

They got lucky when they heard sirens. The neighbors had seen something wrong and had called the police. The man jumped back out the window and made a run for it, but failed.

_**End Flashback**_

Rob Underwood was Laila's father. He was attempting to take Laila away from her mother and have her for his own. The person he had shot was Stacie's boyfriend, and he was found dead by the police. Laila had two broken ribs after that night.

Ten years had passed since that night, and Laila was still afraid of the dark. The press would be all over a seventeen-year-old woman afraid of the dark, but they wouldn't understand why.

"Laila, please say something," Shane asked her.

"Shane, I'm scared." She stuttered.

"I know, I am here, I promise I won't leave you." Shane said, they were lying on the bed now, Laila still in Shane's arms.

Laila woke the next morning to see Shane's sleeping face. He looked so sweet and innocent. She looked around and saw the lamp was lit.

She wriggled out of his grasp and hopped into the shower. She came out with a white t-shirt, with the sleeves halfway rolled up, and jeans. Her hair was tied up in the cream-colored towel. She dropped the towel on the ground and let her thick brown curls fall to her waist. She stepped in front of the mirror to get herself ready. After she was done, she turned around and saw Shane slowly waking himself up.

"Hey Laila," Shane stretched and yawned.

"Shane, we have to leave in an hour, you should get ready, I'll go get Jase and Nate up." Laila said holding the bedroom door open, "And about last night, thank you."

"What are friends for?" Shane said before Laila walked out.

Laila stepped into Jason's room and laughed seeing him with his stuffed bird. Crazy eighteen-year-old boy. She knocked hard on the wall. He jerked and fell out of the bed onto the floor.

"God Laila!" He sat up.

"We are leaving in an hour," Laila said laughing, "Get ready." She continued to laugh as she walked to the next door.

She knocked softly, still a bit embarrassed about the kiss she and Nate had shared the night before. "Come in," She heard before she opened the door.

"Hey, have a nice sleepover?" He said.

"You know it wasn't like that." Laila said, watching Nate fumble with his tie.

"Yeah I know, stupid tie," Nate complained, "Why can't ties just come tied?" Laila walked over to stand in front of him; she placed her hands over his. He moved them away slowly and let her take the red fabric into her hands. She took her time tying the tie, never looking away from Nate's mesmerizing brown eyes. Before she knew it she was kissing him...again.

"I'm sorry," Laila said pulling away, she tightened his tie.

"Why?" Nate took her hand in his.

"I care about you, I really do, but I still love him and it just wouldn't be fair to you." She explained. He let go of her hand and let her back away, "We are leaving in an hour." She said before leaving.

Nate watched her walk out the door and ran his hands through his curly hair. He took a deep breath and went back to getting ready.

OOO

Laila and Jason were the only ones who talked pretty much the whole limo ride to the studio. Nate and Shane sat in silence until Laila finally started up a conversation with them.

"Okay, Shane you are bringing Mitchie to the launch on Friday right?" Laila looked at him. He gave her a confused look back.

"My album release is in two days!" Laila looked at them, "If you guys aren't there, it is not going to be good publicity for our tour."

"Why do we have to bring dates?" Shane asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Because we have to go somewhere afterwards that requires dates, or escorts rather." Laila said shyly.

"Escorts?" Nate looked at her.

"My grandmother and her friends are throwing this coming out ball for all the granddaughters, and I have to be in it."

"But you are already famous, why do you need a coming out ball?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, my crazy mother ran off and got pregnant at my age and didn't have one of her own, so my grandmother want me to have one. It doesn't have anything to do with me being famous; I want to make my grandma happy."

"You do what you want; there is no way I am going to a ball." Shane stuttered.

"Fine have it your way, I guess the tour will be cancelled _again_ and your career will go down the drain because of _another_ mistake made by Shane Gray, and Mitchie will have to find another escort."

"You talked to Mitchie about this?" Shane sat up right again.

"You guys took a long time recording 'Play My Music' yesterday and Mitchie agreed to take place in the ceremony."

"Ughh...I am only doing this for Mitchie, and my career." Shane slouched back into his seat.

"Why else would you do it?" Laila asked, and then Nate broke another awkward silence.

"What about Max and Leo, you can't have two escorts." Nate asked, obviously hoping that Laila did not have an escort.

"Actually, Max and Leo have their own girlfriends to escort, I found someone else to escort me."

"Who?" Nate asked, his face looked down.

"Me!" Jason piped up. Nate's eyes widened and Shane burst out laughing.

"Is it really that funny?" Jason asked. Shane nodded yes, about to fall over.

"How are you just now getting an escort today, I mean, wouldn't you already have an escort already?" Nate said, covering up the feeling that he still wanted to be her escort.

"Well, my grandmother had arranged for this really cute guy, his name is Edward Prince, to escort me, but I thought it would be more fun to have one of my closest friends to be my date." Jason smiled.

"Well, the two of you are going to be escorts, where does that leave me?" Nate asked, he was asking a lot of questions today.

"My grandmother's friends--"

"No way Laila!" Nate shot up.

"Oh come on, You are Nicolettes favorite band member, and this would mean so much to her. He boyfriend just broke up with her two days ago and my grandmother asked me and I already promised, she is so excited, please." Nate was still not giving in, "I can see the headlines right now, 'Are Connect 3 becoming _Disconnected_? At the Annual coming out ceremony this year, Shane Gray and Jason Richards were seen, but Nate Jonas seems to be out of the picture.'" Laila looked up at him with raise eyebrows.

"Fine." Nate finally gave in. Laila smiled.

OOO

The rehearsals went very well that day, only four hours long.

"Have I told you how much I love that song?" Laila said again, "Well, I do, you are such a good song writer, and your voice is amazing!"

"Thanks, you are really great too." Mitchie said. They both laughed.

"Okay boys, we are off." Laila said, "We must find the perfect dress for Mitchie." Mitchie went to Shane's side to say goodbye, this was the last time she would be seeing him until...tomorrow. :)

She kissed him softly on the lips, which mad Laila's insides tingle. Then they were off to the mall.

After being bombarded, they escaped to a small dress shop. After trying almost every nice dress in the shop, Mitchie finally found the perfect dress.

It was a red halter styled dress with a plain flow. "That is the perfect dress." Laila stared at her wide-eyed. "You are totally buying that dress."

"Laila, its four hundred dollars, yeah right." She said.

"I'm buying it, I got you into this ball, and I will make it the best for you."

"You are not spending four hundred dollars on me." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, please" Laila begged, "I don't normally spend so much on people, but you are special, you are my friend, please." She put on a puppy dogface and 'pleased' her way through Mitchie.

"I will pay you back when I get the money." Mitchie said for the fifth time as they walked out the door. Fans bombarded them again.

**The Hotel**

"I can't believe you spent four hundred dollars on my girlfriend, I wouldn't even spend that much on her." Shane said. Laila looked at him disgusted, partly because he was talking with his mouth full.

"Wrong thing to say dude." Nate laughed.

"You know Lails, you are an awesome cook." Shane stuffed another spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"Lails?" Laila looked up at him, "You haven't called me that since Camp Rock." She smiled.

"I haven't seen you since Camp Rock." He smiled back up at her, she blushed softly. "So are you going to prep us on ball stuff or what?"

"Well, you guys are going to be introduced as escorts then it just goes on from there, dancing and stuff like that."

"That's it?" Jason asked looking disappointed.

"Yes." Laila laughed.

It was almost eleven thirty when they all turned into bed. Nate sat quietly on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," Laila came out in her sweats and sat down next to him, "What are you watching?"

"ESPN." Nate replied bluntly.

"Nate are you mad at me?" She blurted out, and then looked down playing with her nails.

"No, why?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Well, you haven't looked at me, and you haven't talked to me all day." Laila said. He stayed silent for a few minutes; Laila just sat their next to him watching sports highlights.

"You kissed me." Nate said, "And then you said you were sorry."

"Nate..."

"I don't want you to be sorry; I want you to want it."

"I told you, I can't do that yet."

"Laila, it's been three years for god sake." He said, now looking at her.

"Love doesn't just go away like that, Nate." She said, "It takes a while."

"Three years." Nate said.

"Nate, you don't know what it feels like to be rejected by the person you love, it hurts."

"I do know what it feels like."

"How is that?" Everything went quiet again, Nate grabbed her face and kissed her without warning.

"Nate!" She pulled away from him, "We just..." He kissed her again. "I..." Again. "Nate..." Again, this time she kissed him back. Slowly things heated up and went into an intense make out session. Nate leaned forward causing Laila to lie on her back with him on top of her.

"Nate..." She breathed, "...stop." She said looking into his beautiful brown eyes. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." She said quietly.

"No you aren't." Nate said, "Shane doesn't love you, and you need to get over that."

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't love me, I love him." Laila said, "I can't do this." She looked at him on the verge of tears.

"You can't stand the fact that you are moving on, you can't hold onto him."

"I am not holding on to him."

"He doesn't love you,"

"I know that, but I can't go around making out with some other guy."

"Why not?" Nate received an odd look from Laila, "It didn't stop Shane, so why is it stopping you."

"You know very well I am not that kind of person, I can't betray myself like that. I will not use someone else to pull myself over him, I am not a slut and I will not stoop to that level."

"You are in love with one guy, taking another guy on a date, and making out with another, you have been caught kissing different guys everywhere by paparazzi, you slept with your ex last night, I think you already have stooped to that level." Smack.

Laila's hand flew over her mouth. Nate turned back towards her. "Nate, I am so sorry." Nate ignored her and went back into his bedroom.

Laila sat back on the couch and stared into the television, not really watching it. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Just when things are going good, everything must go wrong.

OOO

"Hey Laila," Shane woke her up in the morning, "We have to go in half an hour." She was still on the couch.

"Shane, where's Nate?" Shane looked surprised when that was the first thing she said.

"He isn't feeling well, he is staying in today." He explained, "We have to go, Bruce and Leslie want to talk to us about the tour."

The limo ride was silent. Laila, who was normally the one chatting, was looking out the window at the buildings passing by, reviewing the events of the past night.

Nate was a really good kisser for a person with such _little _experience. She felt his imaginary hands run down her sides, she shivered. Shane and Jason exchanged confused looks.

Laila closed her eyes. They say when you close your eyes you see the one you love, for the past three years she had been seeing one face, Shane Gray. Today she saw a different face. After spending two days with him, she felt so attracted to him, she couldn't explain it.

They got to the studio and found Mitchie and Connie. Big Bruce came out in front of them. Connie looked sad.

"I have something to tell all of you." She said, Mitchie took a deep breath. "I can't go on the tour."

"What?!"

"My business is taking off and I just received calls from two clients, and Mitchie's father is busy with the store and I just can't. But Mitchie is still going to come with you, I will keep in touch."

"Oh Connie we are going to miss having you around." They said.

"And your food." Jason said. Much to their surprise Connie was leaving then for her flight back home.

Mitchie was pretty upset that day, three months without seeing her mom was a long time. But when she had her boyfriend, and three wonderful friends, she would be okay.

It was the day of the ball, Mitchie was again sad that her mom wasn't there.

"Mitchie, I have a surprise for you." Shane said walking into the room where Mitchie was getting ready.

"No more surprises Shane," Mitchie groaned, as she followed him into the next room. There was a tall box standing in the middle of the room. Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"Big present!" She exclaimed.

"Go around the other side." Shane directed her. She did as told and screamed when she got to the other end.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She hugged her newly found best friend. "I missed you so much."

"Well, you aren't going to let me go anytime soon." Caitlyn said, "I am coming on tour with you!"

Mitchie squealed again.

"I thought that since you couldn't have your mom here, Caitlyn would help." Shane told her. "Since Cait was home schooled anyway, her parents agreed to let her be schooled with your teacher."

"Shane, I love you so much for this." Mitchie said. "Oh my god, Cait you have to come help me get ready."

"Shane filled me in on the ball thing, let's go." Laila, Mitchie and Caitlyn got ready and were all set for the big ball.

Laila put on a happy face, but inside she felt horrible. She dreaded the moment she was going to see Nate at the ball.

They were taking two Limo's; the boys were already at the hall when the girls got in the limo to go. They needed to be prepped by Laila's grandmother.

When the girls got there, Caitlyn was to be parted from them. Mitchie and Laila said goodbye and went into the back. It was almost time to make their big entrance.

The announcer when to his place and read off his list.

"Introducing, Alexandra Michelle Sheridan...Escorted by Maximilian Andrew Butler." Max walked in from the left and Alex from the right, they met in the middle and walked down the stair and through the crowd to take their spots at the back of the room.

"Introducing, Mitchie Demi Torres...Escorted by Shane Joseph Gray." Some girls in the crown cheered.

"Introducing, Piper Holly Green...Escorted by Leo Christopher Kraus." Leo and Piper coordinated in pink.

"Introducing Nicolette Shelly Ray...Escorted by Nathaniel Jerry Jonas." Nate took her arm in his and walked down the steps. Nikki's insides were fluttering, as were many other girls in the crowd.

"Introducing, Georgina Lucy Hale...Escorted by Roy Martin Snow."

"Last but certainly not least," He announcer began, "Introducing Laila Marie Logan...Escorted by Jason Kevin Richards." Laila was dressed in a white strapless dress, Jason dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie underneath. The tie complemented the red waistband on Laila's white dress.

As Laila and Jason walked down the red carpet covered stairs, Nate's eyes were glued to her. She looked so beautiful. It was good seeing her after two whole days. He felt a pang of guilt; he had hurt her like he promised himself he would never do.

"Your date looks nice." Nate told his best friend as he took his place next to him. Jason said nothing and just kept his eyes towards the front.

The music started to pay as the six couples took each other to dance, ballroom style. They danced together for a few minutes, until they spun into another partner. After another minute of dancing, they switched again. Laila spun into Max's arms; she smiled and looked up at the tall black haired boy. It was time to switch again.

Laila stopped dancing. Her right hand was in his, her left hand was on his shoulder, and his right hand was on her waist. The two stood silently staring into each other's eyes. It was time to switch, but they didn't move. The rest of the dancers, confused, stopped.

A camera flashed, the two didn't move. Mitchie's eyes flickered to Shane, she gave him a confused look, not that he was looking her way. The music stopped playing, the chatter had stopped, and everyone was staring at the couple in the middle of the dance floor, wondering what was going on.

The room was silent except for the occasional click and flash of a camera. The two in the middle stayed in the same position, as if no one was around.

Suddenly, Laila broke from his arms and bolted through the crowd around them and up the stairs.

More cameras flashed. Every one knew what every magazine and newspaper would be headlining the next morning.

**A/N: I dropped hints of who the mysterious boy might be, who do you think it is? Review please. **

**This was a long chapter, my way of making up for a late update. Now, hit that blue button. **


	8. The Tour Begins with a touch of Drama!

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

"Oh my god!" Laila and Nate heard someone say, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Mitchie!" Nate jumped and pulled his arms from around Laila.

"Shane just got out of the shower, you are lucky he didn't come out here." Mitchie exclaimed, "Get up!" She urged Laila who just laid there, dumbfounded.

"Laila, get up!" Mitchie pulled on Laila's arm and dragged her out of the bed. Laila finally came to her senses and walked lazily back into their room.

"You know, if Leslie and Bruce knew what was going on they would kill us." Mitchie said.

"If your mom was here she would kill you." Laila said to her, "I know you slept with Shane last night."

"We were just talking and I fell asleep, he didn't wake me up." Mitchie covered up.

"Yeah, same here." Laila laughed, she had a dreamy look in her eyes. "He is so perfect; I think I might be falling in love with him."

"One week, and you are in love with him."

"Not yet, just getting there, you know what I mean." Laila said, "It like you falling in love with Shane, you get this feeling inside like butterflies when you think about him, and when he looks at you, you melt, its like nothing you ever experienced. I have known Nate for three years." Laila made a point and Mitchie looked at her and shrugged.

"Okay, I am going to hop in the shower." Laila looked up at her, "I'll be out in a few, then you can go in." She skipped off to the bathroom.

She came out of the shower and let Mitchie in. She dried her hair and took out the straightener.

"I like your hair curly." Nate said peeking in through the door. "It matches mine."

"I like my hair straight," Laila said, grabbing a chunk of her hair and flattening it. "Curly hair suits you more. Did you shower already?"

"Yeah, we are all done and ready for breakfast, Jason's still in the shower."

"Yeah, Mitchie just went in." Laila said, "Ow!" She stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Nate jumped to her side.

"Yeah, I just burned my finger, that's all." Laila said smiling.

"What?" Nate looked at her oddly.

"You looked so worried, it's kinda funny." Nate grabbed her waist and put his arms around her.

"Go away!" Laila pushed him playfully. He left reluctantly.

When Mitchie was out of the shower, Laila was just about done straightening her hair. Having so much hair takes a lot of work.

"I don't get why you don't leave your hair curly." Mitchie said. "I would love to have your hair."

"Take it!" Laila laughed. "That is how the world of girls works, curlies want straight, straights want curly." Mitchie laughed and grabbed the hair dryer.

Laila and Mitchie walked out into the main living room together. Laila smiled shyly at Nate. Mitchie went over to help Shane. They were like a big family, six of them eating together, talking, laughing, keeping secrets.

After eating, it was time for them to pack up their stuff and move it onto the bus.

**OOO**

It was half an hour before the show was beginning. Mitchie was hyperventilating in the girls dressing room.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn grabbed her shoulders, "Calm down."

"Mitchie, you are going to be fine." Laila said putting the last hair pin in Mitchie's hair. "I was exactly like this before my first real performance, but once you get out there it feels right. I promise." Mitchie sighed.

"Hey Mitch," Shane stood in the doorway, he pulled Mitchie into a hug. "I promise you will be fine, its only like two minutes before I come on stage, and Nate and Jason are going to be playing next to you."

"I think I am good now," Mitchie said, "I am going to be fine." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I have to go, but I will see you on stage." Shane kissed her lips quickly, his eyes shot towards Laila afterwards. ??

The music started to play and Mitchie inched her way onto the stage.

"I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face...so afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say..." Then the words just came naturally.

"That was awesome!" Mitchie came off the stage. "It was so energizing!"

"I told you you'd be fine." Laila gave her a hug. Next the boys were playing five songs, and then it was Laila's turn for three, and then alternating.

They were all sweating when they came off stage. Shane, Nate and Jason played the last song, with background vocals by Mitchie and Laila.

After three hours on stage the five of them were beat.

They were on their way to their bus when Bruce and Leslie stopped them and asked them one last time.

"Are your guys sure you want to share the bus?" Leslie looked at Laila.

"Yes Leslie, for the last time we are sure." Laila said, "It's not that big of a deal, we are like one big family." She eyed her.

"Okay," Bruce said, motioning his hands as if he were surrendering.

They climbed onto the bus, "Hey Jack," They all said to the bus driver.

"I want this bunk." Laila said, it was closest to the kitchen and furthest from the bathroom. Mitchie grabbed the one across the isle from her, Caitlyn took the one on top of Laila's. Shane took the bunk on top of Mitchie's, and Jason and Nate took the ones closest to the bathroom.

"I could just fall asleep right now," Laila said, then they all heard a roar of the engine and the bus moved a little. "Not anymore." She said hopping up. They heard a light snore. Laila peeked out of her bunk and saw Nate sleeping diagonally from her. She smiled.

Nate was a heavy sleeper, he could fall asleep anytime, anywhere. He was so cute when he slept.

"Wake him up," Shane said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"He needs to like change and stuff, he is going to wake up and complain that he had to sleep in uncomfortable jeans." Shane threw his head back, "I've been on tour with him before, I know the routine."

"No, it's okay, he won't complain," Laila said, "He needs the sleep, he had a late night."

"And how do you know that?" Shane looked at her, she didn't say a word.

"He was watching TV," Caitlyn quickly said, "I was up staring at the light coming from the bottom of the bedroom door until like three."

"Yeah, Shane," Mitchie said, "You were so out of it last night, you slept through the sound too."

"Oh," Shane laid back down in his bunk. 'Thank you', she mouthed to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

The three girls set up a schedule on who gets the bathroom when, and they all got ready for bed. Mitchie and Caitlyn got into their bunks and closed their curtains. Shane who was already asleep left his curtain open. Laila stayed behind and sat by the sleeping Nate. She bent over and kissed his lips quickly, she was a smile spread across his face. She took the blanket on the foot of the bed and covered him with it.

She stood back up to go towards her bunk and realized that Jason was missing. She raised her eyebrows, went past the bunk section, and opened the door towards the kitchen/sitting area.

"Hey Jase," She sat across from him in the booth. "What's wrong?"

"My dad wasn't at the show today," Jason said.

"Oh, well if it makes you feel any better, my mom wasn't there either." Laila said.

"You are used to that, ever since my dad started dating Joanna it like..."

"Wait, as in Joanna Jonas, like Nate's mom?" Laila asked him.

"Okay, I wasn't suppose to tell you that." Jason said.

"So they are, oh my god, since when?" Laila wanted all the info.

"Since they met at Camp Rock three years ago." Jason said, "But it's been on and off since then."

"Why couldn't you tell me that?" Laila asked.

"I don't know, Nate doesn't want anyone to know, not even Shane."

"Shane doesn't know."

"Nope." Jason nodded.

"So are things getting serious between them?" Laila asked.

"That is why they weren't there today." Jason took out his cell phone and showed it to Laila.

_**I am sorry I couldn't make the show tonight. **_

_**I took Joanna out to dinner tonight and I proposed, she said yes. **_

_**Call me soon. -Dad**_

"Oh my gosh, are you going to tell Nate?" Jason nodded.

"I was going to but he fell asleep," Jason said, "But I don't think I should, I don't think he would want me as a brother."

"He basically already has you as a brother, you are always with him anyway. Why would you think that anyway?"

"Because Shane and Nate think I am an airhead." Laila laughed.

"You are not an airhead, all the time." Laila said.

"I have feelings, just because I don't understand everything all the time, or I make stupid comments doesn't mean I don't think."

"I know, I like you no matter how much of an airhead you are...or are not." Laila smiled. "Do you want me to talk to Nate for you?"

"No, I think he should hear it from me." Jason said, "He didn't really like the fact that his mother was dating someone else, especially so soon after his dad had died." Laila stared at him. "In that case, it would be a better idea for you to talk to him." Jason decided after a long thought.

"Well, I am going to go to bed now, I think you should too." Laila stood up.

"Nah, I am going to watch some TV for a while, iCarly's on!" Laila smiled and went back into the bunks. She knelt beside Nate's bunk. She waited for a while, she was going to disturb his sleep so she wanted to take in the image of his sweet face.

She sat up a little higher and whacked his arm. He was still sleeping. How on earth was she going to wake him up? She whacked him harder.

"Ow!" Nate shot up and hit his head on the top of the buck nook. "Ah!" Laila started to laughed.

"What was that for?" Nate said rubbing his arm.

"I was trying to wake you up, and you deserved that smack." Laila said still laughing.

"You think that's funny!" He grabbed her and brought her onto the small bed with him.

"This bed is too small for the both of us." Laila commented, because she was laying on top of Nate.

"I think it's perfect." Nate smiled. Laila laid her head on his chest. "So why did I deserve a smack?"

"You didn't tell me your mom was dating again." Laila said not moving her head. Nate stopped stroking her hair.

"Jason told you?"

"Yeah, he was pretty upset, he is sitting out there by himself be..."

"He is upset, my dad dies and then four months later my mom decides to date again, my best friends father for that matter. His mom left, she had a choice."

"You both lost parents, you shouldn't be getting mad at him." Laila propped herself up so she was level with Nate's face. "It's not his fault."

"I know, I am just mad at my mom for doing this." Nate said, "He was only gone for four months, and she was out with another guys already."

"Well, Jason thinks you are going to be angry with him, so he asked me to deliver a message." Laila said laying back down on his chest.

"What might that be?" He stroked her hair and took a strand in between his fingers.

"His dad proposed and she said yes." Laila winced, waiting to see what he might say. He didn't say anything, he just took three deep breaths.

"Nate are you okay?" Laila asked looked at him, his eyes were closed. "Nate...Natie."

"Don't call me Natie." He opened his eyes. "I am fine, if my mom is happy, then I guess I'm happy."

"Aw, Natie..." He looked at her with a glare, "I mean Nate." She laid her head down on his chest. "Okay, I should go now she got up." She saw Jason walking towards his bunk,

"Here come the step to be." Laila said, she smiled and said goodnight to both of them and crawled back into bed.

"Spill!" Caitlyn shout whispered, she hung her head into Laila's bed upside down. Her dirty blonde curly hair hung a flew all over the place. Mitchie pushed open her curtain and led the way into the kitchen area.

"What? Were you spying on me?" Laila asked slipping into the booth next to Caitlyn.

"Uhm...yeah." She said. "So spill what's going on with you and Nate?"

"Nothing, I just went to go say good night." Laila lied, "And I just laid with him for a while."

"Hmm..." Mitchie pretended to think, or analyze it. "So, you guys are getting pretty serious."

"I don't really know, I mean I am really falling for him...and I possibly love him, but I don't know."

"Love?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I might possibly love him."

"You just said that."

"I know." Laila said. "I do, I might, I don't know."

"You are one confused pop star." Mitchie said, they laughed. They talked some more and went to bed at about three in the morning.

"Time to wake up," Nate whispered in Laila's ear. She turned around and looked into Nate's big brown eyes. "We stopped like an hour ago, everyone is awake already."

"Are we going to get to shower?" Laila asked stretching.

"Yeah, you have to get out of bed first." Nate said. "Come on," He said helping the drowsy Laila out of bed.

She stumbled off the bus and into the hotel. It was eight thirty in the morning, and they were all tired.

They all left the hotel at about eleven to go to the venue where they were performing. Time for autographs.

"I love you Nate!" Laila heard a fan scream, they could say it, but she couldn't. More screams came, "I love Shane, Jason you are so cute, Nate's a hottie..."

Mitchie was surprised by how many fans wanted their autograph, but she guessed that she would have to get used to it. After the hour of autograph signing they all went inside to chill out.

Caitlyn grabbed the remote from the chair and fell into it.

_"Word just in...Jason Richards and Nate Jonas are going to be family. William Richards proposed to Joanna Jonas yesterday and she accepted. Many of us are wondering how this wedding is going to take place with their song on tour right now. Sources say that they want to be married as soon as possible. All the best." _

They all stared at Jason and Nate.

"I cannot believe you two didn't tell me!" Shane slammed his glass onto the counter.

"Shane.." Nate got up after him.

"No, you are supposed to be my best friend, that means no secrets. Something like this is...And you too Jason, I can't believe you."

"Shane we're sorry." Jason started to say.

"Save it, I told you all my secrets...I guess we weren't close enough for you to do the same. This isn't like a shirt you borrowed and ruined, this is your life and you didn't bother to tell me. How long? How long have they been dating?"

"Three years." Nate said looking down.

"Three..." Shane didn't say anything, he just walked out. Mitchie followed after him. Nate threw himself on the couch and sighed. Caitlyn, still in awe, said nothing. Laila went after Shane and Mitchie.

"Shane," Laila walked into the next greenroom and saw Shane and Mitchie sitting on the red couch.

"Laila, what do you want?" Shane asked with an attitude. Mitchie frowned at him.

"Nate and Jason wanted to tell you, but they..."

"Great, they tell a person they haven't seen in three years and they don't tell me."

"Look, stop being just a baby." Laila straightened him out, "They wanted to tell you, I wouldn't have known either unless I found your best friend sulking last night. Their parents weren't at the concert last night and they..." Shane cut her off again.

"My parents are never at my concerts, but do you see me bummed out about it?" Shane looked down.

"Mitchie, can I talk to Laila alone please." Mitchie agreed, because she honestly thought they were just friends. Mitchie left the room and Laila took her spot next to Shane.

"Shane, Bill and Joanna have a choice to come or not, and they decided to go have fun by themselves rather than attend the opening night of their sons tour."

"At least their parents can make that choice." Shane smacked the couch.

"Shane, that was seven years ago, you can't get mad at Nate and Jason for that." Laila rubbed his shoulder.

"I think they are so stupid for being sad about their parents being happy, and the fact that they don't tell me anything." Shane said.

"Shane...Nate lost his dad only four months before his mom started dating again, Jason's mom left him, they didn't tell anyone because they didn't want their relationship to last. They love their parents, but they know that what they were doing was wrong because it was moving too fast. They hoped that it would be done and over with, but it wasn't like that."

"Why don't they want their parents to be happy?" Shane asked. Laila was confused, first he was mad at them for not telling him and now he was mad at them for not wanting their parents to be happy.

"They do want them to be happy, Nate said so yesterday, he said as long as his mom was happy he was okay with it."

"Laila, I miss my parents." Shane sniffled, "Why did they have to go?"

"Shane," Laila didn't know what to say, she had never seen Shane cry before. "Something is telling me that Nate and Jason lying to you is not the only thing on your mind."

"Yesterday...the opening day...it was the seventh anniversary...the night my parents were killed." Shane cried.

"Shane," Laila gasped when Shane fell into her arms. She was really surprised at how he was acting, no one had ever seen Shane cry. "Shane..."

"They never got to see what I have become, they never got to know who I really am, they never got to help me through the tough times, they missed out on everything."

"Shane," Laila said with tears in her eyes, "They haven't missed anything, they are watching over you and they know everything. They are right here, and they are with you every where you do." She put her hand over his chest. Shane wiped away his tears and then wiped away Laila's. She looked down, feeling strange being so close to him.

Before she knew it his warm, soft lips were on top of hers.

**A/N: Yikes! Please review. I know people are reading this, so if you just read it hit the blue button. **

**Did you like it? Do you want more? Personally, I think this was a weak chappie. Review and tell me what you think. **


	9. Shane loves her, She loves Nate

A/N: OMJ

**A/N: OMJ!! I went to the Jonas Brother's concert, and it was AMAZING! Demi and Avril were great! My friend and I were singing all the released songs, and the little girls standing next to us were looking at us like we were crazy. They foam blasted the audience, and accidentally got some on the stage. :) So when Joe slid on his knee's, he got messed up by the slippery foam and almost fell off the stage! He caught himself though. Joe picked up and held a three-year-old girl from the audience and sang to her, so cute! Okay, I just thought I'd share my excitement!! Look up the vid's on YouTube!!**

**I heart all the Jonas's, including Joe, so I kinda feel bad about making Shane a jerk, but he is going to get nicer. Promise. Here's the next chappie. **

Laila was in an awkward position so close to Shane. He was crying, he was breaking. But he kissed her. His soft lips covered hers and his hands went to the back of her neck. Much to his surprise Laila didn't reciprocate. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes with anger.

"I thought you wanted that." Shane looked at her.

"You have a girlfriend," Laila looked at him blankly.

"I thought you still loved me." Shane strayed away from the fact.

"Mitchie loves you." Laila said.

"What if I love you?" Shane said, Laila stared at him with a frown on her face. She was partly disgusted at his action. He had a girlfriend, how could he do that to Mitchie. "Laila, what if I love you?" He asked her again.

"You were just crying about your parents, you were angry at your best friends for keeping their secret from them, why are you jumping from emotion to emotion. You are dating Mitchie, not me. You cannot, and will not hurt Mitchie like that."

"But I do love you." He insisted.

"Why are you still saying that?" Laila asked him, he was jumping around, thinking different things, confusing her, "You had your chance to love me, instead you chose to get revenge with the person I hated the most." Three years of hurt and anger were coming out now.

"You were making out with her right after you told me you wanted to talk, you knew I was coming so you chose to do it then. You don't know how much it hurt to see you with her. For three years, I was hung over on you, and now I am finally starting to get over you. I...you can't do this."

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, I love you Laila." Laila was so mad at him and she couldn't help what came out of her mouth next.

"I love Nate." Shane stared at her not knowing what to say next, Laila stayed quiet before talking again, "I said it, I am falling in love with Nate, and my heart is moving away from you."

She left Shane alone in the room and went back into the room with the rest of the people. No one was in there except for Nate.

"Is he okay?" Nate asked, coming closer to Laila.

"He knows." She said, he looked at her, "He knows about us." She looked down.

Nate backed away from her and ran his left hand through his hair.

"How? Why?" He said coming back to her.

"He told me he loved me and..." Laila started to say but stopped when she saw Nate walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" She followed him, almost running to catch up.

"Nate doesn't!" She yelled standing in the doorway. Shane was still sitting on the red couch, this time he was cowering in fear. Nate's fist stopped two inches from his face.

"Give me one reason not to." He demanded.

"I said so." She said bluntly. He held his fist in front of Shane's face for another few seconds before letting his guard down. Laila took his arms and held them, fearing he would go though with the punch.

"You can't just go and tell Laila you still love her," Nate told him.

"Why can't I admit my true feelings?" Shane stood up in Nate's face.

"You have a girlfriend, who two weeks ago you claimed you loved. You can't be in love with two people." Nate said.

"I can have feelings for two people, I may not love them, but my feelings are strong." He explained. "And you can't go off on me, because you are the one who lied to me, about your mom and about Laila."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you." Nate said.

"Guys, can you not do this right now, we have a show in four hours." Laila stepped in between them. "Please," She looked into Nate's eyes, and put him under her charm.

Nate hooked his arm around her and walked out of the room with her, leaving Shane.

"Wait," Laila took him back into the room, "You two have to pretend like none of this happened, I don't care if you are mad at each other, I don't care if you don't want to live with each other, the band is not going to break up and Mitchie, Cait and Jason are not going to know about anything we talked about."

"But Cait and Mitchie already know," Nate said, purposely leaving out what they know.

"What do they know?" Shane said, closing in on him and getting angry.

"Shane, calm down." Laila said putting space between the two, "She knows about me and Nate, not anything else."

Shane backed off. "Now both of you promise, you are going to pretend to be over the parent's thing, and you are going to go back to things the way they were." Nate and Shane just looked at her.

"Promise me." She said again.

"I promise." They both said and looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go." She said to them both.

It was now a little more than an hour before the show, they had all gone into lockdown mode. All of them were in the dressing room. Caitlyn was waiting for them in the front row of the audience.

They went though their songs fast. Then for the last fifteen minutes they sat quietly, taking deep breaths, calming their insides, closing their eyes, or making out.

Shane and Mitchie sat on the couch kissing each other, perfect way to get hyped up for a concert. Laila looked over at Nate who rolled his eyes at Shane.

Her phone vibrated on the table next to where Shane and Mitchie were sitting. Nate held up his phone, to show her he was texting her. She stared wide eyed at him. She rushed towards the table, but Shane had already gotten it. He opened his mouth and pretended to gag.

She snatched the phone out of his hand.

_You have no idea how much I want you right now. We should just tell J so we can be like S and M over there. ;)_

She laughed.

_Maybe. After the show. We don't want to risk him spilling at the concert. _

She laughed again when he made a face at her like, -oh-man,-but-you're-right.

_He tends to talk to the audience a lot_

"Ten minutes guys," Bruce came in with Leslie. "Mitchie are you ready?"

"Yeah," She said, still close to Shane, Leslie looked at Laila. It killed her inside not telling Laila what was happening with her and Nate. Leslie, of course, still thought that she was in love with Shane. Which she was, at least a part of her was. One part loved Shane, but the other part loved Nate. Confused pop star!

"Laila, can I talk to you?" Leslie asked, she led her out the door, leaving Jason, Shane, Nate, and Mitchie inside.

"What is going on with you and Shane?" Laila looked at her funny. "You guys are acting like friends, you even agreed to share a bus with him, and I've seen you hang around Nate a lot too."

"Leslie, nothing is going on." Laila insisted, "Shane and I settled out differences and we are actually getting along." She lied.

"Okay, that is kinda weird, considering your past. What about you and Nate? He looked really into you, and you seem to be reciprocating the feeling."

"Les, nothing is going on with me or anyone else." Laila said, "Okay..."

"I am going to find out what is going on even if you won't tell me." She said walking away.

The performance was amazing and they were all so tired when they hopped onto the tour bus. They were on their way to...Las Vegas.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were on the phone with their parents in their bunks, Shane, Jason and Nate were sitting watching TV.

"Hey Nate," Laila said, "Shane, Jason."

"We have to tell you something." Nate got off the couch and sat with his arm around Laila. "We're dating." Laila smiled, Jason sighed.

"Finally!"

"What?!" Shane, Nate and Laila said together.

"I mean, it was so obvious that Nate liked you, now finally you are together." Jason said.

"What are you talking about?" Shane was surprised.

"Oh c'mon, you can't be that stupid...I could tell he liked her three years ago, and every time we would see her at premiers he would get this glaze in his eyes, and every time we heard one of her songs he would get all quiet and dreamy. You seriously didn't know." Jason was making very smart comments lately, but this was a lot of information for Shane and Laila.

They two of then looked at Nate who was scratching the back of his neck and looking around suspiciously.

"You liked me, you..." Laila finally realized what he had been trying to tell her all along.

_**Flashback**_

_"Laila, it's been three years for god sake." He said, now looking at her._

_"Love doesn't just go away like that, Nate." She said, "It takes a while."_

_"Three years." Nate said._

_"Nate, you don't know what it feels like to be rejected by the person you love, it hurts."_

_"I do know what it feels like."_

_"How is that?" _

_**End Flashback**_

Laila didn't know what to say, so she just left. He let his best friend take her, but he liked her. She rejected him for Shane. That is what he meant when he said he knew what it felt like.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and then she saw Nate in the doorway. She decided to take the call. It was her mother's manager.

"Hello?" She answered, "I'm fine Marco how are you?...well." She was silent for a moment, then her face turned pale, like she had just received the most shocking life changing news in her life.

**A/N: I know that is not a big cliffy, but the life changing news is really life changing news!!**

**Review please. **


	10. A Baby!

Hey Guys, this is the next chappie, review

**Hey Guys, this is the next chappie, review!!**

Laila's face went pale, as she heard her mother's manager talk on the other end of the phone.

"Is mom there?" Laila asked, Nate sat down next to her. She took his hand, forgetting that she was angry. "What were you thinking?" Laila said to her mother.

Nate could hear her mother on the other end because of her closeness to her.

_"I am in love honey." She said._

"I get that mom, but could you not have waited? At least until I was there?"

_"I am sorry honey, but I had to do this, soon." _

"Did you even care about me? How could you do this to me? I am seventeen years old; you are thirty five years old."

_"What are you trying to say? I am too old for this." _

"No, I am too old for this. I am seventeen mom, I can't have a sibling now."

_"Well, you are going to have one, and you have a new father."_

"Marco is not my father, I don't have one." She hung up.

"Do you want to tell me about this?" Nate asked her. She slid into the bunk and sat cross-legged, he sat across from her. They were both in her bunk and they closed the curtain. Mitchie and Caitlyn decided to leave, so they could have some privacy.

"My mom is pregnant." Laila said first, "With her manager's baby, she got married two months ago and decided to tell me just now."

"I'm listening..."

"I don't care if the are married, they really love each other...but I wonder if my mom thinks about what effect her actions are going to have on me. I am seventeen years old, and I am going to be a sister. I had a sister, I wonder if she ever thinks about her..."

"What do you mean you had a sister?" Nate said. Laila looked up at him, no one knew the story, it all happened before she was five, before her mom was famous. Her mom never expressed the need to tell the press what had happened, so Laila was forced to keep the secret.

"My mom had twins, me and Lucky...she died when we were four. She had leukemia." Laila looked down.

"So why are making it sound like your moms fault?"

"Because my mom didn't want to put her through the pain of the treatments, so she died." Laila started to cry. "I think she didn't want her, this was her way of easily getting rid of her."

"Babe, it's not like that...maybe it was the right thing to do...all that treatment probably would have killed her because she was so young." Nate said, Laila looked down again. She knew he was right. They sat there for a few minutes before Nate started talking.

"I didn't ask before, how exactly did Shane find out about us?" He was trying to stray from the subject of her sister's death.

"Okay, full story, but you have to promise not to kill Shane."

"Are you going to give me a reason to kill him?"

"Maybe, but you are going to get some better news after that...something that might make you thank him." Laila got his promise and continued. "Do you remember what day today was?"

"Seven years ago, Shane's parents died." Laila was surprised by the look on his face.

"I forgot." He said.

"Well, he was pretty bummed out about it before the concert, he was crying...and he sorta got closer to me and kissed me." Nate took a deep breath, "And that is when he told me he loved me, but when he said that...he made me realize that...I love you." Nate looked up at her. "I love you Nathaniel Jonas."

"I love you." He said leaning as far as he could to kiss her, she leaned the rest of the way. After they finished kissing they laid down next to each other, Laila was on the inside, being squished between Nate and the wall.

"Okay, I want to face you." Laila said trying to turn around, "Oh!" She screamed when she saw Nate fall through the curtain and fall with a big thump on the floor. She quickly drew the curtain and saw Nate lying on his back. She bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"What happened?" The rest of the group came running in.

"Oh..." Caitlyn said starting to laugh. Mitchie joined in and so did Jason, but Shane gave him a glare.

"That hurt," Nate said sitting up and subbing the back of his head. "And you are all laughing."

"I'm not." Shane said, he held his hand out helping Nate up.

"So what were you two doing in the same bunk together?" Mitchie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uhm...just talking...I am serious, we were just talking." Laila said after looking at four unsure faces.

"Okay, well I'm starving." Laila said moving towards the kitchen part of the bus.

They all ate and laughed a lot, except for Shane who stayed unusually quiet. It was eleven thirty when they had finished eating. Caitlyn turned on the TV.

_"News just in...Stacie Logan secretly got married to manager Marco Vega, she also says that they are having their first child. How will Laila react to this? Pop star Laila Logan just turned seventeen and is going to become an older sister. Some surprising news, Robert Underwood was released from jail today. The names Stacie and Laila were frequently heard in his speech. He was also talking about someone named Lucky, could it be an old fling? Or someone he wants revenge on? This is Marcia Ferrera, Hot Tunes TV."_

Then Connect 3's music video, Burnin' Up played on TV.

"What the heck was that?" Caitlyn asked. "What does Rob Underwood have anything to do with you and Stacie?"

"He is my biological father." Laila stared at the TV screen.

"That's him?!" Mitchie yelped.

"I have a feeling he is going to come after me again..." Pale in the face, with eyes widened Laila said.

"No, we are here, he can't do anything...plus he can't follow us everywhere." Nate assured her.

"He wants revenge for Lucky." Laila said, everyone was beginning to worry, because she was talking in monotone.

"Who is Lucky?" Shane asked, he was scared too.

"My sister." Laila choked.

"You have a sister." Jason said surprised.

"She had a sister," Nate took the liberty to talk for her, "She died from leukemia when she was four." They looked at her with sympathy. "Her dad and mom split up, and he tried to kidnap Laila, he killed Stacie's boyfriend and now he is out of jail."

"And I think that he is going to kill my mom, or even me. He said he would get revenge for Lucky's death." Laila said, she rested her head into Nate's chest. He rubbed her back, and ran his hands through her hair.

No one talked to her the rest of the night. She fell asleep with Nate on the couch.

She woke up at ten in the morning with Nate stroking her hair. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You had a rough night, you needed to sleep." Nate said, "We just got here like twenty minutes ago, Mitchie, Shane and Jason are signing autographs outside. Caitlyn's just waiting out there. The fans think we are sleeping."

"I love you." Laila looked into his big brown eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead, they got up and got dressed and ready to get out of the bus.

"Laila do you have anything to say about our mother? What happened ten years ago with your father? Are you afraid of what your father might do next?" The press mobbed her when she stepped out of the bus.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and answered, "I am happy that my mother is going to experience the joy of having another child with the man she loves, ten years ago Rob Underwood was convicted of murder and sent to jail, I am not afraid of what he will do next, because if he has any concern about his daughter, then he will not make another mistake."

She walked away, head up high, dragging Nate by his jacket.

They did their share of signing autographs in the main lobby and the retired to their day suite.

Nate pulled her into the bedroom and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"You know you could have done that out side."

"I think it is best he didn't." They heard that familiar voice and shot their heads towards the open doorway.

**A/N: Sorry that was a short chappie, more like a filler. Who is it? Guesses...(a) Leslie, (b) Bruce, or (c) Shane...oooh! Review please. **


	11. Grandma? Shane? Nate?

"I think it is best he didn't

"I think it is best he didn't." They turned their heads over towards the door.

"Les." Laila took a deep breath and gave her an innocent smile.

"Nathaniel, may I talk to Laila...Alone?" Leslie looked angrily at her. Laila let go of his hand and he walked out of the room...fast!

"Okay, I know what you saw..."

"Laila Marie Logan..." Leslie screeched at her, "I never thought of you as a liar."

"Look, I wanted to tell..."

"Young lady, you cannot hide things from me."

"Young lady?"

"Laila!"

"Sorry."

"Now spill."

"Uhm...I love Nate."

"What the heck? You were just in love with Shane two weeks ago." Laila explained the events of the past week, leaving out the part with Shane kissing her.

Things went pretty one syllable from then on.

The next two weeks went bye pretty fast. Tonight they were in Omaha, Nebraska...otherwise known as Laila's hometown. Three weeks ago today Nate and Laila began dating. Or the way you date when you are a celebrity. Two weeks ago today, she kissed Shane. Two weeks ago today her mom told her she got married and was pregnant, and she hadn't heard from her since.

It was mid afternoon and the band was out for a day of autographing. Hundreds of fans had been waiting outside since six in the morning to finally meet their favorite singers, and they were getting their dreams fulfilled.

Laila, Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting in the back room with the TV turned on. HotTunes was on.

"Cait, I don't see why you watch this all the time." Laila rolled her eyes. "You too Mitchie."

"It is our way of keeping up with all our favorite stars, because we are not best friends with all of them." Mitchie explained.

Laila shrugged her shoulders.

Breaking news...Lucille Logan was found dead inside her home earlier this morning.

Laila's body twisted and she looked wide-eyed at the television.

Some witnesses say that they saw someone go into her house last night, but the cops found a suicide note. The investigation continues and we give out condolences to Laila and Stacie Logan. This is Marcia...HotTunes TV.

Laila got up and stared at the TV watching the ambulance roll away her grandmother's body. Her lips started to tremble. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she shook it off. She held her hands out behind her, telling Mitchie and Caitlyn to stay away from her.

She opened her mouth to take in air, she let out a groan. "Tell...I need to get out of here...tell then I'll be back soon...I need to..." She went for the door.

"Wait, we'll come with you."

"No!" She let tears fall down her cheeks. "I need...time...I need to be alone..." She pushed the words out of her stomach. "I'll be...back...I'll be fine." She shut the door. She put the jacket over her head and put on a pair of sunglasses.

It was five o'clock and Laila was still gone, Caitlyn and Mitchie were pacing, wondering where she was.

"Wow!" Nate came in and sat down on the couch, "It took us four hours to give everyone waiting autographs."

"More people just kept coming and coming." Jason said.

"Where is Laila?" Shane noticed she was gone.

"She wanted to be alone; we don't know where she went." Caitlyn said.

"She's been gone for three hours." Mitchie finished.

"Why did she leave?" Nate expressed his concern. Caitlyn grabbed the remote and un-muted it. They were still covering the death investigation on Lucille.

"Oh my god, she must be breaking down right now." Nate said. "We have to go find her."

"Omaha is a big city; we have no idea where she could be." Shane said. Nate gave him an awkward look. "Nate, call her cell...I am going to go tell Bruce and Leslie."

Nate picked up his cell phone and scrolled, while Shane shut the door behind him. He sprinted down the hall.

"Bruce, I need your car!" He said almost running into him.

"Why do..."

"Don't ask, just trust." Shane said, "I need you car, I'll be back, now don't stall." He demanded the keys. Bruce, a little bit scared, handed they keys to him. As soon as the keys were in Shane's hands, he ran through the backstage door outside.

"Where the heck is Shane?" Those were the first words Bruce and Leslie received when they walked into the back room.

"He didn't tell you where he was going?" Bruce asked.

"What do you mean where he was going?" Nate asked, "He was supposed to tell you guys about Laila and Lucille."

"What about them?" Leslie asked.

"You are seriously telling us you don't know yet." Mitchie was in disbelief. "It's been all over the news."

"Well, we haven't really had time to watch TV."

"Laila's grandmother died."

"Oh my god Lucille." Leslie hit the couch. She put her hands on her knees. "Laila is probably crushed."

"She wasn't answering her phone." Nate said, "And Shane said..." Then he realized what he was doing. He slammed her hand against the wall scaring everyone. "He went out to find her." He yelled almost at the top of his lungs.

"Well, they are friends; I mean...if I could drive, I would be doing that right now." Caitlyn said.

"He is her friend, and instead of sitting here he is out finding her." Mitchie said defending her boyfriend.

"You don't know the half of it." Nate shot at her. Leslie shot a glance at him, telling him to shut up with her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing." Nate said, "We have to go now, there are only two hours left until the show."

"The bus drivers are out on break right now, and Shane took the only car we have." Bruce said.

Nate groaned and sat back down on the couch. "Okay, let's think, where could she be?"

"Uhm...she could be at her old house." Leslie suggested.

"But, didn't they sell it?" Nate asked. Leslie nodded.

"Uhm..." They all sat in the back room, occasionally getting up to pace. They spit-balled ideas of where she could be, the mall, the park, the movies...they searched the entire venue. Nate called her about twenty times but all he got was voicemail.

"What if something happened to her?" Nate looked at the faces of the five people in front of him, "She always answers her phones, and all of us tried calling her, what if something...what if..." Nate covered his face, hiding his tears.

"Nate," Leslie put her hand on his shoulder, "Laila is a big girl, she is probably fine."

"Where is Shane?" Nate had suddenly realized that Shane had been gone for almost an hour. He tried calling his cell phone.

_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to --_

They saw Shane's phone vibrate and heard it ring on the table in the corner.

"THE LAKE!" Jason jumped up from his spot on the lounge chair. They all looked at him like he was crazy. "Nate, at Camp she would always go to the lake, and she always told us that her favorite place was the lake."

"The lake is almost and hour away from here." Leslie said.

OOO

Shane slowed down and put the car into park. He got out and felt a drop of rain on his cheek; he looked up at the gray-clouded sky and felt a few more drops on his arms and face. He walked across the dock towards Laila and remembered what she used to say.

_Back in Omaha, I always went to the lake. I don't know what it is, the water is so calm...it has the power to drain all the emotion out of you. It makes me feel so much better; it clears everything out of my mind. It's my favorite place in the entire world._

The rain started to pour harder and the sky grew darker. He stood about five feet behind Laila now; he heard her sniffle and she looked up at the sky.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" She was talking to someone, who? "Everything good that happens to me you have to take away from me. First it was Lucky, she was my only sister the only one I could relate to, and you took her away from me. Then my mom met Richard, he was the closest thing I had to a father and you had to take him. And then Michael...Michael..." She sobbed, "I really liked him you know that, and he was on his way to pick me up, his mom was late...but you didn't take her...you took him instead. Two years it took me to get over Michael, and you helped me get over him by sending Shane into my life, but you couldn't stand to see me happy...so you snatched him away too. Not physically, but you tore him away emotionally. And now you had to take grandma. Are you out to get me? You are suppose to love everyone, you are--" Shane put his hand on her shoulder and she spun into his arms.

"It's not fair Shane, it's...not fair." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know," He told Laila, rubbing her back and running his hands through her wet hair. "I know."

They arrived at the venue just about five minutes before the show, so there was not time to talk. Leslie and Bruce cut Laila's segments short and added more playing time for Connect 3.

The second the show was over Laila bolted to the bus. The rest of them got on the bus a few minutes later.

"Laila..." She heard Nate's voice outside the curtain; she jumped out and hugged him. He held her for a few minutes and then they sat down.

"She hasn't called yet," She told him, "My mom hasn't called yet, she doesn't even care."

"Wait, you don't know that." Nate defended her mother. Laila pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"What do you mean 'I don't know that'?" Laila stood up in front of him, "I do know, no one cares about me, not even my own mother."

"I care." Nate stepped closer to her.

"Don't touch me!" She stepped back, "You don't care, you didn't try to come find me--"

"Do you know how many times we tried calling you?"

"You didn't come after me, you didn't know what I was feeling." She said, "You didn't comfort me, you weren't there, Shane came after me...he knew what to do...he cared."

"Laila I care."

"You don't know what I felt."

"If you didn't know...I lost my dad three years ago!" He walked out on her. He walked right into four people standing in front of him. "Crap!" He turned back around and into the bunk quarters. "Laila..." She peered behind the curtain.

"I'm sorry." She trembled. He held her and apologized repeatedly.

The next morning Laila was woken up by Leslie. "RISE AND SHINE!" There was a hint of anger in her voice. Laila, Shane and Mitchie were the only ones sleeping.

They filed out of their bunks and into the kitchen area. Nate put his arm around Laila when she sat next to him. They were all there and Leslie and Bruce looked really angry.

Leslie took a grocery bag from Bruce and emptied it onto the table. Out fell four magazines and two newspapers.

"Care to explain?"

**A/N: WOW! Sorry, I haven't updated! Really I am sorry. I love you all that review, please please keep reviewing. Love you all. **

**Now, what are the magazines and papers saying?**


	12. Old Secrets Always Come Out

"Care to explain

"Care to explain?" Leslie asked furiously. Nate picked up the magazines and read aloud one by one.

_Shane and Laila...Back together again? _The picture in the corner of the page was of Laila and Shane hugging.

_What really goes on behind the scene's of Connect 3 and Laila Logan's co headlining tour? _The picture was just from the photo shoot from the tour promotion.

_Camp Rock works love magic for Shane...again. _Shane and Laila kissing in a canoe.

_Shane and Laila knew each other...before they became big _Shane and Laila looked younger, they were sitting with Jason and Nate at a table eating.

Then he moved onto the newspapers, because everyone was silent.

_Move over Mitchie...make room for Laila. _

_Does Mitchie need to worry? Laila and Shane spotted alone just minutes before concert._

Then Leslie pulled out one more from the back of her jean pocket.

_Special Edition: Into the Life of Laila Logan_

_Newly found romance with vocalist Nate Jonas of the band Connect 3_

_Shane and Laila were and item in the olden days_

_Kissing Nate during they day...warming up to Shane at night_

And this was just on the cover...and the picture weren't much better, Nate kissing Laila on one-half and the other half was Shane and Laila hugging.

"How did they get these?" Shane muttered to himself when looking at the pictures that looked like they had been taken at camp three years ago.

"What are they talking about Shane?" Mitchie was referring to the "back together again" headlines, and "love magic", she didn't want to say anything about the pictures yet...she was hoping he would say they were photo shopped.

"She doesn't know!?" Leslie screamed at Shane before Laila could say anything.

"You know!" Shane widened his eyes and then looked at Laila, "She knows?!"

"You told her?" Nate looked at Laila.

"She figured it out." Bruce said, and then bit his lip when Leslie shot at him.

"He knows!" Shane, Laila and Nate looked at Leslie. Laila really felt like she was going to cry. The bumps in the road we not helping much. She looked at the clock,! Seven Thirty !, she still had about three hours with these people on the bus.

"What does every one know that me, Jason and Mitchie don't know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Actually, I know." Jason said, all eyes were on him now.

"That didn't help the situation at all." Bruce said.

"These have to be photo shopped...please tell me they are photo shopped." Mitchie's lip trembled as she confronted Shane. She stared at the picture of them kissing and then holding each other.

"Mitch..." Shane really didn't want to tell her, but he needed to salvage his relationship, "They aren't."

Mitchie swallowed.

"Look that was three..."

"I am your girlfriend, and you couldn't tell me about a previous relationship...what could have happened that you didn't want to tell me about it?"

Laila bit her lip and made eye contact with Shane again.

"Oh..." Mitchie gasped, assuming what had happened, "I can't believe you Shane Gray." She stood up. Everyone suddenly realized what she was thinking.

"Oh no Mitchie, it wasn't that." Laila said. Mitchie looked at her. "It didn't go that far."

"Well, it went somewhere and none of you could tell me!" Mitchie said, "It happened and someone should have told me, you are all suppose to be my friends and none of you told me."

"Mitchie wait..." Laila looked at Shane and then to her, "I am sorry, we should have told you...actually, the truth is..." She swallowed, "...Shane really wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to." Nate, Jason and Shane looked at her.

Shane's mind flashed back to the conversation they had a few weeks before.

_"Mitchie doesn't know what it means." Laila said about Shane's leather wristband._

_"And she is NOT going to know!" He yelled at her demandingly. _

"Shane was begging me, but I told him I didn't want you to know." Laila said, it killed her inside to lie to one of her best friends, but she had to save Shane and Mitchie's relationship.

"Mitchie..." Shane tried to stop Laila.

"Shane loves you...he really does, and he would never purposely keep anything from you. I never wanted you to know, because I wanted us to be friends...I didn't want things to be weird between us, you know ex girlfriend, new girlfriend. Don't blame him."

Things were really quiet then...all that was heard was sound of the bus wheels on the road.

"Really?" Mitchie looked at Shane. Laila shot Shane a glare and then he answered, "Yeah" It wasn't normal, kind of like he had to push it out of his stomach.

Mitchie couldn't think of much to say, so they all just sat there. Leslie flopped down on the couch. Laila looked at the clock, 7:45pm. Laila groaned in her mind.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She flipped it open.

_We need to talk_

_ N_

Leslie and Bruce who were up at six in the morning flipping though the magazines and newspapers from the gas station, were already asleep.

The two of then closed the door behind them. "Why did you lie for Shane?" Nate asked her immediately.

"Because...Mitchie deserves to have a good relationship with him." Laila said, he looked at her, "I know that it will be based on a lie...but one day he might tell her."

"And so you are going to ignore what Shane told you and did to you?" Laila looked up t him, "And what was the picture of you two...he was holding you tight..."

"I was at the lake last night before the concert," She explained, "And I was sorta venting to God, and I kinda lost it. He was there, just someone to comfort me." She was starting to think about her grandmother again and her lips began to tremble.

"I am sorry that it had to be so awkward like that but, it felt good to have someone to hold..." Laila blinked and let the tears fall down her cheeks. "I can't even go to LA because I am here. And my mom hasn't even called yet." She started to ramble. "My own mother, her own mother died...and she hasn't even called me." Nate didn't want to upset her, so he just held her. Shane walked in the bunk area.

"Where's Mitchie?" Nate asked as if on impulse.

"I told her I needed to talk to Laila for a few minutes, she understands." Shane shot at him. Their childish feud was still going on. Laila eyed Nate and he left.

"Why did you lie to Mitchie about me?" Shane asked once Nate left. "I yelled at you to keep it a secret, why did you tell her the opposite?"

"Because she deserves to have a good relationship...look Shane, I know a lot about her that you don't...she isn't ready to tell you, but she has a past...and she needs you."

"Okay..." Shane said, "So you are only doing this for her?"

Laila took a deep breath, "I am doing it for you too." Laila said, "I want you to be happy. Unbelievably, there is a piece of my heart that has feelings for you, they aren't as strong, but they are there. I love Nate, but I once loved you. You never loose that feeling."

"I know." Shane said.

"I am happy where I am, I am happy with Nate. I love him, but I will still always love you." Laila said, this time truly expressing what she felt.

" I know." Was all Shane could say.

"I tried to make the feeling go away, for three years Shane...I knew that you were a jerk for what you did, but I wanted to find the good in you...I knew I was a jerk for what I did to you too. You were my first real boyfriend."

"Who was Michael?" Shane said, Laila looked at him with her big brown eyes, he could see the pain in her eyes...it was painful for her to talk to him like this. They felt the bus stop. Nate peered his head through the door.

"We are stopping," Nate said, "Uhm...we're at a park, we thought that all of us needed some air."

"Thanks Nate." Laila turned away from Shane and looked at her boyfriend.

"There is a small lake or pond outside, I thought you might want to take a walk with me." Nate said.

"Uhm..." She looked at Shane, "I need to finish things with Shane."

"Maybe walking by the lake will do you some good." Shane said, "We could finish this out there." She looked at him and then at Nate and agreed.

"So...you were talking yesterday..." Shane kicked a rock along the side of the grass, "Who is Michael?"

"Michael Howard was my almost first boyfriend." Laila said talking a deep breath, Shane looked down at her with a funny face, "Michael and I were best friends...He moved to Omaha in the middle of my sixth grade year. I was almost eleven years old. No one wanted to be my friend and no one wanted to talk to me...I was an outcast really. So when Michael came, he sorta filled in that gap in my heart.

"So...I know I was only twelve years old...but he asked me to go out on a real date with him one night." Laila sniffled a little bit. "His mom was late from work, and since he was only thirteen he had to wait for his mom to drive him to my house. Well, she was trying to get there...and a truck ran a red light and..." She stopped. "The truck hit the passenger side and... His mom was in a coma for three weeks, but she survived. And Michaels dying was all my fault."

"No it wasn't, it was the truck drivers fault."

"No, if I hadn't insisted that he would hurry up...If I had just told him we would do it another time, If we had done it another time he would still be here."

"Laila Logan?" They turned around to see a tall blonde woman standing behind them. Laila just stared at her.

"Yes." Shane answered for her. "Can we help you?"

"I am Cecilia Howard." Shane looked at Laila's face. It was stuck with pain, guilt and fear.

**A/N: Ah! Sorry, for the lack of update! We have family over, so kinda hard. Uhm…OMG, Michael's mommy! LOL. What do you think she wants?**

**Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews! I got ten! I was so happy, review please!**

**This time…number of reviews may affect how much information will be revealed in the next chapter. **


	13. Trip to the hospital, and memory lane

"I am Cecilia Howard

"I am Cecilia Howard." The blonde woman said. Shane looked over at Laila who was struck with fear, guilt and pain.

"May we help you?" Shane asked, pretending not to know who she really was.

"I need to speak to Laila," Shane didn't move so she continued, "I heard about you grandmother, I am so sorry. You must miss her."

"She does," Shane said, he looked away from Laila and stepped closer to Cecilia, "We aren't here for very long, why don't you give me your number and she will--" He stopped and turned around when he heard a thud and Cecilia's hands fly to her mouth.

"Laila!" Shane screamed, "Laila, c'mon..." He held her in his arms. "Bruce, Leslie." He yelled. "Don't just stand there, call an ambulance!" He yelled at Cecilia, who was fumbling with her phone.

He saw Leslie, Bruce and Nate run down the hill. "What the heck did you do to her?" Nate yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything," He looked up at Cecilia.

"The ambulance is on its way." Cecilia said.

"Okay then, you can leave now, you've done enough already." Shane said, "This is your doing."

"This is not my fault; I was not the one--"

"Just like Michaels death wasn't her fault!" Shane cut her off, and she fell silent. Shane had figured that Cecilia had been the one who had convinced Laila that she was responsible for Michael's death.

"Michael?" Nate looked at Shane, who ignored him and looked at the quickly turning pale Laila.

"No," They say a wide eyes Mitchie and a scared Caitlyn. Mitchie's face fell; she went back in time two years.

_"Oh my God!" Mitchie said, "I look horrible Macy!" She said after looking at herself in the mirror. They were at the makeup counter and Macy was playing around with the stuff on Mitchie's face. _

_"Ha-ha!" Macy and Sierra burst into a fit of laugher. Macy dashed for the mall. _

_"Macy, stop...you should not be running." Sierra said watching out for her best friend, who had a weak heart. They chased her and tried to stop her, but she was really fast. _

_"Mace, you need to sto--" Mitchie stopped when she saw her best friend fall to the ground. She and Sierra ran to the girl on the floor. She was gasping for breath, the mall medical team tried the best they could to keep her breathing, but they had no luck. _

_"Please don't do this Macy," Mitchie said, "You are strong, you can beat this." Macy took her last breath and closed her eyes. _

"Mitchie..." Leslie took her shoulders and told her to breath. The paramedics got to the park quickly, the hospital was just a few blocks down the road.

"You guys need to back away so we can help her." The medic with black hair said. Shane reluctantly put her down and Nate let go of her hand.

They all watched with fear as they pulled her onto the stretcher and strapped the oxygen mask onto her face.

"Can I go with her?" Leslie asked, the medic responded with a slight nod. Nate looked at her, a little angry that he couldn't go. But he knew that Leslie was better suited to go with her.

"Mitchie." Shane shook her shoulder, "Mitchie." Mitchie snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry," Mitchie said holding Shane's arm, "I was just...taken by surprise."

"She'll be okay, they are taking her to the hospital." Shane said, "Let's just get back on the bus, we are going to follow them." They all got onto the bus and sat silently for the five-minute drive to the hospital.

Nate was the first one to jump off the bus followed by Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Caitlyn, and Bruce. Jack had to drive the bus to the back so no one would see it.

"Laila Logan!" Nate said to the woman at the front desk, "She was brought here a little while ago, she was brought by an ambulance."

"Room 418, just down the hall." She pointed.

They rushed down the room, and they stopped when they saw the doctor walk out.

"Nate Jonas, is she okay." He said to the doctor.

"She has a slight fever...it looks like she had a panic attack, she is stressed...she needs to rest." The doctor said. "She is under sedatives, so she is still asleep...but her body is not doing very well. She is falling sick. Like I said, she needs to rest."

They all filed in the room. Shane and Mitchie sat on the couch across from her bed. Caitlyn stood with Leslie and Bruce by the window. Jason sat in the chair by the door. Nate went and sat on his knees by the bed and held Laila's hand. It was so warm.

"Laila you can't do this to me," Nate said, "I know you have been under a lot of stress but I'll help you, fight...wake up. Please, I love you." Nate let tears fall. "You can't let these problems kill you, I'll help you, I will help get you through this...and I know that everyone in this room will help you too. Please, don't leave me. You are the first person I ever loved, when I saw you trip at camp three years ago...I knew that you were perfect."

He laughed, "A clumsy, but perfect girl. Every time you sang, I felt complete, even when I knew that Shane was the one you were singing to." Shane looked down. Mitchie sniffled, watching Nate with Laila was so...no words could describe how much he loved her.

"Three years later, you are finally mine and I am not going to let you go. You are the only person I will ever love. Please, I love you. I love you. I love you." He put her hand down and covered his face. He looked up and took a deep breath.

_"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me...every things alright, when you're right here by my side. When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever...I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go." _

He finished singing and swallowed hard. Caitlyn and Mitchie were crying now, Leslie wiped away the few tears that fell. Bruce didn't cry but his eyes were glistening. Shane caught the first and last tears right before it hit his face. Jason wasn't afraid to cry a little.

Nate laid his head next to Laila and closed his eyes. He saw Laila, she was laughing. He smiled at the perfect picture his mind had painted. He felt a warm hand on his face. He opened his eyes. He followed the arm with his eyes, up to Laila. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"I..." She struggled to say.

"Don't..." Nate hushed her, "I love you so much, I thought you were going to leave me. Don't leave me, fight this...whatever it is. I love you."

"I love you too." Laila smiled, Nate bend over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "You missed." She said, and received another soft kiss on the lips.

They all took turns talking to her after Nate was done. Mitchie went last.

"Laila, I forgive you for not telling me about you and Shane...You have become one of my best friends and I was so afraid today, nothing should be able to break the bond that we have. I am so glad to have found a friend like you." Mitchie said with tears in her eyes.

"I have never really had a girl friend, I have never really had friends to be to the point." Laila said, she had gained some strength, "Max and Leo were really the only friends that I have had, not to forget Jase, Nate and Shane. I am glad I can finally talk to some girls, you and Caitlyn are the best thing that has happened to me on this tour. And of course the falling in love part." They laughed.

"I need to keep you over night to make sure you are doing okay, and we need to wait for your blood tests to come in." The doctor said. Nate was the only one with Laila in the hospital room. The rest of the pack had gone across the street to the sandwich deli to get some food.

"We have a show tonight." Laila said first.

"Laila, we can cancel..." Nate said, "We have two days off until the next show, we can do our show in Rapid City then, Leslie and Bruce can arrange it."

"Miss Logan, I am afraid that even if I did let you go today, you would not be able to perform. Your body is weak, you may not be able to walk for a while." The doctor said, "I had the nurse call your mother and step father...they are on their way." The doctor left the room.

"All you care about is pleasing the fans don't you?" Nate laughed.

"Is that a problem Nathaniel?" Laila said, "I love my fans, don't you?"

"Yes, but I love you and your health is more important...if you aren't healthy then the fans wont have anything to look forward to."

"Very true." She smiled and kissed him, then the kissing turned into making out.

"Laila." She saw her mother and Marco in the doorway. Her mother, putting on the fake concerned mother act, rushed to her bed. "Oh I am so glad you are okay. With Grandma and everything with you and Shane, you must be so stressed."

"I am doing just fine mother," Laila said, "I have Nate." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Well, Marco and I had an ultra sound done." Stacie, of course, wanted to be in the spotlight, "You are going to have a little sister, you have to help me pick out a name, I was thinking...Vanessa, or Gabriella...maybe even Maciella."

"What about naming her Lucky?" Laila said, her mother looked at her and widened her eyes.

"I like that name," Marco said. "It has a nice ring to it, Lucky Vega." Stacie stared at her daughter with a hint of anger, Laila smiled.

"I don't like that name..." Nate and Laila both looked at her, yeah right...she didn't like that name, "I was thinking something more Hispanic, after all she is half Hispanic."

They did a little bit of talking, mostly about the baby. Laila didn't bring up the magazine and newspaper articles. Even though she knew that her mother was the one who filled the reporters in about her relationship with Shane. But, she suddenly had a bright idea.

"Hey Nate?"

"Yeah"

"Can you bring me the PopInformer magazine?" Laila asked smiling, showing Nate through her mind what she wanted to do. "Mom, I love reading those magazines, they always have the funniest stuff about me and the other celebs. The newest issue came out today. I can't wait to see what they have printed today."

"Oh Nate, don't bother..." Stacie said, "Why waste your time reading those boring magazines? None of what they post is true anyway, so why do you want to read it?"

"I just like to mother. It's always fun to see what the journalists come up with, sometimes some of it is true." Laila explained, "Please Nate, grab a few...I'll be pretty bored tonight." Nate did as instructed and left the mother, daughter and stepfather in the room.

"So, how have you been doing after, well you know?" Marco asked stupidly.

Laila wanted to say, _Look at me, I am in a hospital bed! How do you think I am doing?_

But instead she said, "I am doing okay, it's a little hard to cope...But I have great friends who are taking care of me. Shane has actually changed a lot, and I have a wonderful boyfriend."

"Oh well, we should get going now, we have a book signing back in New York tonight, we have to catch our flight." Stacie said, "We don't want to disappoint the fans."

Laila smiled at her mother, "No we don't." She said in a tone with slight sarcasm.

"Bye sweetie," She kissed her daughter's cheek and walked away with her husband. Laila sighed.

"Hey, I saw your mom and Marco walking out the front door." Nate said, "I got the magazines from the bus."

"Thanks Nate," Laila said, "Could you do me another favor?" This was the biggest favor she would ever ask for.

"Yeah, anything."

"When you were talking to me, you said that I would be the only person you ever loved." Nate stayed silent while listening to her talk, "Did you really think that I was going to leave you?"

"Laila, I didn't want to, but you were so..."

"Nate, you are eighteen years old...If something ever happened to me, I want you to promise me that you will find someone else."

"Have you gone crazy?" Nate looked at her, "Has your fever gone up?" He put his hand on her forehead.

"No Nate, I am not crazy!" She spat back at him, "I want you to find someone else, you are eighteen years old, you can't live your live alone. Now promise me."

"I'll have to think about this one, I'll get back to you, now read you magazine." Laila laughed. She grabbed the first magazine, the one with Nate and Laila on the cover, and then Shane and Laila on the cover.

She read aloud the article: "It looks like Laila has been having some fun behind the curtains of the stage. Weeks ago, before the start of their co-headlining tour, Laila was spotted with Nate Jonas in a dance club in Los Angeles. Along with them were Shane Gray and girlfriend Mitchie Torres, Jason Richards, and a friend of them all, Caitlyn Ghellar.

"The six of them enjoyed their time in the dance club alone, but we had some snapshots taken of them. There is no denying the chemistry between Nate and Laila, but there is no doubt there are still sparks between Laila and her ex from widely known Camp Rock, Shane.

"Photo's of Nate and Laila were taken at the dance club to confirm their relationship. The photo above was taken when the couple sneaked into a corner to steal a kiss. But yesterday, Laila and Shane were spotted alone at a lake near Omaha. The two stood in the pouring rain, holding each other's tight.

"Seems like Nate and Mitchie have a rollercoaster ride in front of them, Shane and Laila may be back in the works." Laila looked over to Nate who was staring at the ground.

"Nathaniel Jonas, if this stuff brings you down you are the biggest psycho in the entire universe!" Laila said, "I love you."

"I know, I love you too." Nate kissed her.

"So I was serious about the finding another girl..." Laila ruined the moment. Leslie walked in before Nate could say anything.

"Hey guys, okay we tried calling the venue and reschedule for tomorrow, but they said no." Leslie explained, "So we are going to have Mitchie and the boys perform, and Caitlyn and I are going to stay here with Laila."

"At least they get to see you perform." Laila smiled at Nate, who was still afraid of leaving her here.

"I am really sorry, but we were still two hours away, so you kinda have to leave now." Leslie said. "The show starts in six hours." She looked at her watch. "You guys are going to drive back after the show, so don't worry." Nate kissed Laila goodbye and left, sadly.

"You guys are so cute." Caitlyn gushed. Laila laughed.

"Am I allowed to get up, I want to walk around." Laila asked.

"Well, you probably can't walk, I'll get you a wheel chair." Leslie came back and helped Laila into her seat. "You two go, I am going to see if I can get some sleep, I have been up since five."

Caitlyn and Laila were walking down the hallway and they heard music.

"Hey that's my song!" Laila recognized her song, it was the first song that ever made it to number one on the iTunes list, and made it to number four on the charts.

She wheeled into the doorway of the room. She looked though the side where the girl sitting in the bed. She was reading PopInformer magazine, the one that Laila had just read an excerpt out of. It looked like she had been here for a while. She had poster of Laila all over the wall. She looked to the side and saw pictures of Connect 3.

She had the music on, Laila Logan's first single...Not Your Typical Love. The memories of writing this song flooded through her mind. This was the song she had written while she was still dating Shane. The song finished and the next song played, it was Shane and Mitchie's duet. She sat there for a few minutes and watched the girl mouth every single word. Then she heard Connect 3's newest single "Burnin' Up" play, yet again the girl mouthed every word.

She wheeled herself towards the front desk, Caitlyn snuck off to the bathroom.

"Hello?" She looked over the desk.

"Miss Logan," The woman at the counter looked at her, "How may I help you?"

"The girl in room 421, what is her name?"

"Tamara Pinkette..." Someone answered, it was not the receptionist. She turned around and saw a short woman with dark brown hair. "My name is Diana Pinkette, I am, her mother."

"Pinkette?" Laila asked.

"Yes"

"May I ask why she is here?" Laila was intrigued.

"She was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago, she's been staying here for her treatment." Diana said. "She and her sisters love your music, however my eldest really seems to dislike you." Laila giggled.

"I saw that she has poster of me and Connect 3, I was wondering, I have to stay here tonight. The boys and Mitchie will be returning after the show. I know it will be late, but maybe we could meet your daughter." Laila suggested.

"Hey!" Caitlyn said, "I was looking for you."

"Mrs. Pinkette, this is Caitlyn Ghellar, she is the person who mixed the music for your daughters newest favorite song." Laila smiled. They shook hands.

"I usually bring the family on Friday nights, we don't normally leave until late...I think all of my daughters would be excited to see you."

"Great, I want her to see us all together, they will probably be back around twelve, so..."

"You have no idea how much I thank you for this." Diana said.

"My pleasure." Laila went back to her room so happy. She and Caitlyn spent their time reading magazines and watching TV, with Leslie sleeping on the couch.

The rest of the pack came back around eleven thirty. They made their way to Tamara's room. Nate pushed Laila into the room first, then Shane and Mitchie, and Jason and Caitlyn followed.

Tamara was sitting on the bed with two girls across from her. Diana was sitting next to a younger daughter on the couch. The four young girls stared in awe as their favorite stars of all time filed into the room.

"Hi Tamara." Laila said, Tamara blushed a little bit when she saw the boys looking around the room to see their pictures around the wall. Diana took the initiative to introduce her daughters, who were too star struck to speak.

"Of course you know this is Tamara." She said, "Tamara, Tia and Teresa are triplets they are fifteen. This is Sara she is twelve. I am Diana Pinkette."

"Pinkette?" Jason, Shane and Nate all said, remembering that name.

"Yes" She was confused. "Oh, here comes my eldest daughter."

They all watched as the perfect black haired beauty walked in the room. She was wearing black skinny jeans with black boots, blue and green-layered tank with a net poncho over top. Her long hair was perfectly curled, and her complection was perfect. She stared at the four familiar faces standing five feet from her.

"This is my daughter, Claudia."

**A/N: Wow! That was long. I know I haven't updated, sorry. Thank you so much, for the nine reviews I got. I love reviews, so get reviewing now. **

**Long time no see Claudia! Connect 3 and Claudia and Laila are meeting again after three years, after leaving on a very sour note. What do you guys think? Has she changed her evil ways, or is she still the same person? Review and tell me. **

**I need a name for Tamara's boyfriend and Claudia's boyfriend. So I need two boys' names. If you have a good one, put it in your review. **

**And go check out and post on my forum.**


	14. Claudia Pinkette returns

"This is my daughter, Claudia." Claudia stood in front of the four familiar faces and stared. "We are celebrating with ice cream." She explained the bag in her hand.

"May I ask what you are celebrating?" Laila asked.

"Claudia got a ninety seven on her calculus test." Tia said. All four of them shot their heads towards Claudia. CALCULUS! NINTEY SEVEN! This was nothing like the Claudia they had known at Camp Rock.

"No big deal," Claudia finally spoke.

"Calculus is a big step up for you huh?" Laila whacked Shane's stomach, causing him to flinch.

"Excuse me." Claudia looked at him placing a small one serving sized cup of ice cream in front of each of her sisters.

"Well, three years ago you didn't seem like that kind of girl, and you certainly don't look like one now." Shane shot at her. He yelped in pain when Laila ran over his foot with her wheel chair.

"What was that for?" Shane asked.

"Can I speak with you outside, Mitchie?" She told both of them to walk outside with her.

"Shane you could possibly be the biggest idiot in the entire world." Laila smacked his arm again.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Mitchie asked.

"I really didn't want you to find out like this, but Shane is forcing me to." Laila started, "Shane and I broke up because of her. I didn't tell Shane that I was Laila Logan, I told him and everyone else that I was someone else, so when he found out that I was Stacie Logan's daughter he got really mad. So Nate talked to him to convince him that I only did that so people would know the real me. So Shane sent me a text saying that he wanted to talk to me in his cabin.

"So I was excited, I wanted to make things work between us. When I got there she was in the room and they were making out. Claudia left with a smirk and we got into another huge fight and I slapped him. We were supposed to do the final jam together but we didn't. That was the last time I spoke to either of them before now."

"You cheated on her!" Mitchie smacked him.

"Ow!" He screamed, "Why are girl so obsessed with hitting me?"

"Because you are a jerk." Mitchie said. "Okay, well you all need to put your differences aside and make that girl happy."

"Guys..." Bruce saw them at the end of the hall. "Sunday night's venue just called and said they have to cancel."

"Why?"

"They had a stage collapse, they need to do some renovating, so we could fly back home, or we could go somewhere else...you guys have a weeks to kill." Bruce said.

"We'll think about it." Shane said, walking back into the room. Laila and Mitchie followed.

"We are sorry about that." Laila said. "So who wants some autographs?" They all signed a bunch of papers and posters. They took a few pictures. Mitchie was surprised that they actually wanted to get 

pictures with her and get her autograph.

"Yeah, we are off for a week so we are contemplating what to do." Laila said.

"Would you sing at our school?" Tia asked...she stopped herself from saying any more, "Sorry, you guys probably want to chill out and relax."

"You know what, we would love to see your school and maybe we could do a couple of performances." Shane said.

"Really?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, I'd be fun. Going back to a normal school." Nate said. They heard a phone ring.

"Claudia, who is calling you at one in the morning? Wow it's late." Diana said.

"Hey...No I can't I'm sorry..." Claudia's face turned pale, "Yeah...we are visiting my sister...she is doing okay...can I call you tomorrow...Bye..."

"Was that Brad?" Diana asked her daughter. She nodded. "That boy is getting too needy of you."

"It's not like that mom, he loves me that's all." Claudia looked down.

"You are seventeen years old; you can't be in love at that age." Nate and Laila looked at each other, and Shane and Mitchie gave each other quick glances.

"Well, I think that we should all be getting to bed…and I've got to get home." Diana looked at her watch. "Claudia, come get your stuff out of the car." She led four of her daughters out of the door.

"So, how would you like it if we came back tomorrow morning?" Shane asked her.

"This is awesome!" Tamara said, "I hope you don't mind coming, but my friends normally come to visit me on Saturday's. They would die if they met you." She coughed.

"Well, we will be here." Nate smiled; he took Laila's hand into his.

Laila hopped into her bed, "Mitchie, can you bring me some of my clothes tomorrow morning? I feel so weird in this gown." She shuddered.

"You guys should go sleep on the bus, you'll be comfortable there." Nate said.

"Well, where are you going to sleep?" Laila asked. Nate pointed to the couch; the nurse had set a blanket and a pillow on it. "You are crazy."

"For you."

Mitchie laughed as she Shane, Jason, Bruce and Leslie left for the buses.

"Nate," Laila said to him. He was lying on the bed next to her…pretty close because it was only meant for one person. "I was serious about what I said earlier. If something ever happens to me you have to promise that you will find a girl, someone who is smart, pretty, and someone who doesn't have such a big history as I do."

"Laila…"

"Nathaniel Jonas," Laila said, "Find someone who is more perfect for you than I am."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Laila looked at him, "Okay." They didn't talk after then, Nate moved to the couch and they both fell asleep.

"Laila!" Mitchie came into the room, "Time to get up!" Laila turned around, Nate was gone.

"Uhm…What time is it?" Laila asked groggily.

"Eleven thirty." Mitchie responded, "Nate went back to the bus to take a shower, and I brought you some clothes. Your pink baby doll and your jeans."

"Thanks Mitch." She sat up. "Did you…."

"And I brought your toothbrush and hair brush, and your makeup kit." Mitchie and Laila both laughed.

"Thanks." Laila got out of bed and got ready to go. She hopped into her wheel chair and rolled away. She had to pass Tamara's room to get to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She was startled when a large person walked by her and into Tamara's room. She wheeled by the door. She saw Claudia sleeping on the couch; Shane was sitting next to Tamara and eating breakfast with her.

"Claudia!" The tall male figure yelled at her, causing her to fall of the couch. Shane and Tamara looked at the two of them. "Who the heck is that?" He asked pointing towards Shane, who put his hand up to his chest. "Is he the reason you didn't call be back last night?"

"Brad, no that is Shane Gray," Claudia told him, "He is visiting my sister."

"Why didn't you call me last night?" He yelled.

"It was late, and I was tired." Claudia was trembling now.

"There is no excuse for not calling me, I was worried sick." He grabbed her wrist.

"Ow, Brad your hurting me…" Claudia trailed off.

"Dude, back of she said you are hurting her," Shane stepped in.

"Who are you to tell me that?" Brad let go of her and turned towards Shane who was close to them. He looked over Brad's shoulder and saw Claudia shaking her head, but he didn't know why.

"I am her friend." Claudia flinched.

"So now you have friends!" Brad said, "Guy friends!"

"Dude, back off." Shane stepped in between them, Brad angrily stormed off.

"You know I can deal with Brad myself." Claudia spat at him.

"It didn't look like it, I just wanted to help." Shane said.

"You don't know me, and you don't need to help me." Claudia said, still shaken up. She walked out of the door and ran into Laila.

"What are you doing here?" She spat at her.

"I was just going to the bathroom, to change." Laila said, Claudia bought it and walked towards the cafeteria.

Laila had a tough time putting on her clothes but she managed. She wheeled herself back into her room where Nate was sitting on her bed.

"Hey beautiful," Nate said, "How did you sleep?"

"Good…" Laila replied after he kissed her, "So what is she like?"

"Who?" Nate asked confused.

"The girl you are going to be with when I go."

"Oh her," Nate raised his eye brows and smiled.

"Is she pretty?" Laila asked, completely serious.

"Oh yeah, she is beautiful, and smart and very sexy." Nate said.

"Well, forget about her." Laila frowned.

"Why?" Nate asked smiling.

"Because I am not going anywhere." Laila said while she wheeled herself out of the room. Nate laughed under his breath.

They spent the day with Tamara and met her friends. They were kind of drooling over the boys for a while, but they got over it. It was about eleven when they all turned to sleep. Laila was released from the hospital so she got to sleep on the bus. They were fortunate enough to be allowed to park behind the hospital.

"Nate," Laila was able to walk now, but it just hurt a little bit. She crouched down next to his bunk, "Nate are you awake?"

"Aah," He groaned, telling her he was awake.

"I am not going anywhere!" She said again, he nodded his head…and then laughed when she left.

Monday morning was the first day they were going back to school and it was kinda hectic.

"You guys are crazy, it's just school." Mitchie looked at them all.

"School that you just went to, school that we haven't been to in three years." Nate said. They heard a thud on the bus. And they all went running outside.

"Oh my god, Shane!"

**A/N: Hey, I updated fast, but I didn't get that many reviews. Please review. **

**I might not be able to update that much after school starts so you better stay in touch. I normally get to update if I keep my grades up or during breaks. Thanksgiving would be the soonest. LOL But I still have a week to update, so the more reviews I get the faster I update :)**

**Review. **


	15. Ashtons Revenge

"Oh my god, Shane." They all ran out of the bus when they heard a loud thud. They saw Shane being held by his collar against the bus. Laila recognized the person; it was the same guy in Tamara's room Saturday.

"You stay away from my girlfriend today," Brad yelled at him, "You are coming to my school, but you are going to keep clear of Claudia or else."

"Fine." Shane gasped. Brad dropped him, and walked away. They all ran towards him. "I'm fine," He said to Nate and Jason who were helping him up off the ground.

"What was that about?" Mitchie jumped to his side.

"That guys is a jerk," Shane said, "I have a feeling he is going to do something to Claudia, Laila you saw him that day, I saw you standing in the doorway."

"Yeah, he seems a bit possessive." Laila said, "So the best things all _three _of you can do is stay away from her. And if he asks, don't tell him you are her friend," She looked at Shane, "Or that you have any relationship with her."

"Okay, guys…" Leslie popped out of her bus, "It's past seven, and you don't want to be late for your first day of school." She said sarcastically. The school was about a half an hour away from the hospital. And of course they didn't want to be seen driving into school in a big bus, or a limo. So they rented a minivan. They were supposed to meet Claudia, Tia and Teresa in the back of the school to plan out the day.

"Hi guys." The two sophomores screeched when they saw the six of them walked up. "Okay, so we worked out a plan for you guys." Claudia of course had run off, probably to meet Brad.

"Okay, go for it." Nate said, anxiously waiting to find out what they would be doing for the next three days.

"Okay, so today three of you will go with Tia, and the other three go with me to all our classes." Teresa explained, "We have lunch together and our last period class is the same."

"Then tomorrow we switch," Tia finished, "We know you would probably want to all go together, but having six people follow you around is kind of odd." They laughed.

"We talked to the principal about you guys coming here, and he is going along with our plan. He wants to take you all himself, around every building and every class room on Wednesday." They widened their eyes at Tia's words.

"I know it's going to be a lot of walking, but you know…the principal has full control." They laughed again. "Then…we thank you for this one…everyone is excused from their last block class to watch a special performance in the quad."

"What's the quad?" Jason asked.

"All the buildings kind of make this big circle around a grassy area; it's the place where people like to hang out at lunch and in between classes." Teresa explained. "The only thing is….we only have a piano in the hall, so…"

"Wait you have a 'hall'."

"We have a lot of things normal schools don't have…it's a private school." Tia laughed. "Okay, so the bell is going to ring in…" She was cut of by the ten minute bell. "Yeah, well that means we have ten minutes to get to class. So we know of course that Shane and Mitchie want to go together, and Nate and Laila, so Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn come with me."

"And Jason, Nate and Laila with me." Teresa said. They agreed and decided to meet in the quad at lunch.

It was off to math class for Jason, Nate and Laila. "Okay, this teacher is like super strict and kinda mean, so don't be offended by her."

"OHMYGOD!" Mrs. Shaw screamed when she saw the three of them file in after Teresa, "How are you doing?" She shook each of their hands fiercely. The students giggled and watched at their fairly old teacher freaking out over the teen sensations.

Lucky for the teacher, there was a test that day…so she spend the whole hour and a half interrogating the three of them, and getting autographs for her daughter.

Meanwhile….

"Good morning." Mr. Robinson said when Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn walked into the class room. He sure had a bad attitude. "Class please be seated." He yelled to his students who were crowding around the trio. "Just because we have guest in the room, does not mean that we are going to stop our class work." The students immediately took their seats, and began the warm up on the front board. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Shane took their seats at a table in the back.

Afraid of making the teacher mad, neither of them said anything. The class ended and the hoard of student followed them halfway across the quad and then walked away. They laughed.

Next class Tia had was chorus, and she was really nervous….especially when she had two professional singers in the audience. But, it was okay because she was singing with a group so they couldn't pick out her voice.

"You looked like you were having fun." Shane looked at her while they were walking to lunch. Tia had no time to answer because as soon as they walked out building, a storm of people crowded them. The security guards had to step in. As soon as they did, they all ran to the other end of the quad, where Teresa came out with her three.

As soon as the security calmed down the crowd they all sat in the corner of the quad. A few students passed by and then the three friends that they had met came.

"Hey Sasha, Hi Carry, Hi Marissa." They said, the three girls were surprised that they had remembered.

"Shane what are you looking at?" Caitlyn asked him, seeing him moving his head side to side and looking.

"Nothing," Shane said, and looked back down, "I'll be right back." They watched as he got up and walked in the direction that he was looking. Surprisingly no one made a mad dash to touch him.

"C'mon babe, just one kiss." Brad said.

"Brad, it's school hours, it's against the rules." Claudia explained.

"C'mon, you wouldn't even kiss me this weekend."

"That is because everyone was there, I don't like it when we have to kiss in front of people."

"Why are you embarrassed of me?"

"No I…"

"Or is it because that Shane guy, or Nate, or even Jason." He was getting angry.

"No Brad."

"Then what is it?!"

"I already…Ow...Brad can you please let go of my hand." She looked down at angry Brad's hands squeezing hers.

"Answer me!" He raised his hand about to hit her, but he was stopped.

"She already gave you an answer." Shane said, dropping Brad's fist and lodging his own into the side of his face. Brad fell over and laid on the brick floor.

"Shane…." Claudia said hugging him, still trembling in fear.

"So this is the next story for PopInformer magazine?" A girl with her phone came from behind the building corner. "Shane Gray involved with another girl…First it was Laila Logan, then Mitchie Torres, and now back to his old flame…Claudia Pinkette."

"How do you know about all that?" Shane asked.

"She _was _my best friend." Claudia said breaking away from Shane.

"I know everything, until now I haven't told anyone…but I bet I could make some good money off of these pictures." She held up her camera phone. "I can see the headlines now, 'Shane Gray gets violent,' 'Shane gets a new girl, like two isn't enough,'."

"What ever your name is, please don't." Shane begged her.

"The name is Ashton, and I don't take orders."

**A/N: Ashton needs an attitude check. Grr…Shane is in trouble!! **

**I know that was really short, but I don't have much time. This was the last chapter for a while probably, maybe one tomorrow. Most likely not. **

**When school starts, I won't be allowed to post unless I keep my grades up. So keep hope for me. :) **

**So keep looking every now and then for more chapters, I do post on holidays.**

**REVIEW!!**


	16. The Last Day of School

**A/N: I wrote this really fast so pardon the mistakes. I don't have much time to proof and stuff. **

"The name is Ashton, and I don't take orders." The blonde girl flipped her hair and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked Claudia, "And don't brush me off."

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked down and Brad who was still lying on the ground.

"Come with me." He led her out of the space between the buildings.

"Hey guys." Claudia came and sat next to Shane at the picnic table. They all looked at her, "Laila, I am really sorry for the way I acted three years ago. I know it's a little late to be saying that but, I really am sorry." Laila just smiled. "And Nate and Jason, I am sorry for being such a….well you know."

"Guys, Claudia is going to be hanging around with us for the rest of the week," They all looked at Shane, "She and her boyfriend aren't on the best of terms, so…"

"I wanna go call the police." Claudia said. They all stared at her wide eyed.

"I think that is a good idea." Shane said.

"Someone explain what is going on!" Caitlyn finally said.

"Brad is…he is kinda…he has a really bad temper…and…" Claudia couldn't bring herself to say it. She rolled up her long sleeves and showed her arms. Again they were wide eyed. There were numerous bruises, mostly around her wrists.

"Those were not there on Friday." Mitchie said.

"I know." Claudia said, "He thought I was cheating on him when Shane said that he was my friend, and then he met Nate and Jason."

"Claudia, I'll come with you." Laila offered. Everyone followed the two of them with their eyes walking to the main office. They didn't come out and they saw two squad cars come up. Three police officers dashed for the area between the buildings where Brad laid there just now waking up. He looked so confused when he was being handcuffed.

Ashton stared at them from the corner, tears welling in her eyes. For what?

Brad was diagnosed with a brain condition that gave him his bad temper and was sent to a facility to be treated. The week went by and it was the night before their final day.

"Look, I know that this is really late to come up with a new song, but…Mitchie, Caitlyn and I have been working on one, and we want to sing it tomorrow…for everyone." Laila said.

"We can't memorize a song we have never heard in one night!" Nate took his arm from around her. They were all sitting in the living room of their suit.

"Oh c'mon guys, you have to memorize twenty songs for concert why can't you do this." Mitchie asked.

"Well, let's hear the song." Jason said. Caitlyn, Mitchie and Laila stood up to sing better.

They sang the song and the boys were really impressed.

"That is really good." Shane said.

"Mitchie wrote most of it." Laila said, Mitchie blushed.

"That's my girl." Shane hugged her.

"Now you have to learn it." Caitlyn said. She grabbed the music sheets out of her bag and handed them to the three boys. They groaned.

The six of them were up until two getting the song down. After six hours of practice they all collapsed in the most awkward places and fell asleep. Nate was sitting up on the couch with Laila curled up with her head on his lap. Caitlyn was lying with her head on the other arm of the couch. Shane was halfway under the table. Mitchie was in an arm chair with her legs hanging over one side. Ironically, Jason used his strength and went into his bedroom.

The alarm sound went off at five. The six groggy teens filed into the showers one by one and got dresses. Fortunately, they had already picked out their clothes. They were going to match today. All six of them.

Mitchie was wearing a blue baby doll shirt with black skinny jeans. Caitlyn was wearing a blue and black dress with white tights. Laila was wearing a white and blue striped button down shirt with a black vest and flared jeans. Nate was wearing a blue button down shirt and a white tie, with black pants. Jason was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and jeans. Shane was wearing a black button down shirt with a white jacket and a light blue tie, and black pants. They all matched.

It was time for lunch and every one of the 1000 students filled the quad. In the center of the quad was one keyboard, a set of drums, and two guitars and six mic's hooked up to the speakers and the amps. Caitlyn took her seat by the keyboard, Nate took his place at the drum set, Jason took on guitar and Laila took the other.

Nate started his drum solo, and was joined by Caitlyn on the keyboard and then Laila and Jason on the guitar. Then Mitchie's vocals.

_Don't walk away, Like you always do, this time  
Baby you're the only thing, that's been, on my mind  
_

Then Shane took over.

_Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
You won't answer your phone, I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you Alone  
But I gotta let you know  
_

Then everyone sang together.

_I wanna get back, To the old days  
When the phone, Would ring  
And I knew it, Was you  
I wanna talk back, And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me, Like you mean it  
Like you miss me, Cause I know That you do  
I wanna get back, Get back  
With you  
_

Laila sang the next verse.

_Don't look at me that way, I can see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess  
Since you left  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more, and more intense  
_

And they all sang the chorus again.

Caitlyn and Jason sang the next few lines together.

_You were the only one I wanted  
and you were the first one I fell for._

_You're the only one that I'm in need of  
and I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

Chorus again.

They alternated saying those two words.  
_(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
_

_(Get back)  
Get back  
_  
they sang the chorus again.

_Get back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

(a/n: I know that is a solo artist song, but oh well, I like this song!)

They finished with their heads up high and the crowd of students was cheering. All except for Ashton. They saw her snap her head at her three 'friends', they immediately stopped clapping.

"Thank you guys so much for helping us this week, and making this the best week of school ever." Laila said into the microphone. The crowd cheered some more.

"So, everyone already knows that this is a new song, what did you think of it?!" Shane slightly had to raise his voice to be heard over the crowd, even when speaking into a microphone.

The crowd cheered louder.

"So, who wants this on the new albums?" Jason yelled. More cheering.

"Well, we can't get you this song now, but we have agreed to take pictures with all of you and sign them." Nate said.

"Your principal is gracious enough to give you the rest of the day off, to come take pictures with us. We need you to get into groups no smaller than three people, to take picture in front of the tour bus in the parking lot. And while you are waiting in line you can sign the bus." Caitlyn said to the loud crowd.

"Thanks to digital photography your picture will be printed and signed by tomorrow and you can find all your pictures on Monday when you come back to school." Mitchie said.

"After we get pictures, if we have time we will take requests for songs." Laila said.

The crowd followed the band into the parking lot. It took two hours to get pictured taken with almost three hundred small groups. The next two hours were filled with songs singing, and having the bravest fans come sing with them. They went to the hospital and said their goodbyes to the Pinkette family after school and headed off for their next show in Minneapolis.

"You know you did a good thing by helping Claudia." Mitchie said to Laila and Shane. "I know you two hated her, but you put your personal feelings aside and helped her." Shane hugged Mitchie into his side. They sat in silence as the bus took off for a long fifteen hour drive.

It was almost ten thirty at night when they went into the bunks. They were all in their beds and asleep, Nate crept up to Laila's bunk and poked his head through her curtain. She flinched.

She pulled out the head phones from her ears. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I saw the iPod light behind your curtain." He looked at Laila. "I love you."

"I love you too." Laila turned around and kissed him on the lips. Still kissing she pulled him on top of her into her bunk. After holding himself up, he finally collapsed on top of her. She let out a gasp.

"You are heavy." She breathed.

"Sorry." He hoisted himself up again.

"It's okay." Laila said. "You should go back to your bunk now, I wanna sleep." She pouted. He slid out of her bunk and placed a kiss on her cheek. He walked away.

Laila woke up at six thirty, no one was awake yet. The bus wasn't going to stop for another three hours. She slipped a mug of milk into the microwave and pulled out a packet of chocolate powder.

"Coffee?" Laila jumped when she heard Shane's voice behind her.

"No…" Laila said, "When have you known me to drink coffee?"

"I have only been with you for a month, I don't know yet." He said, sliding into the booth, "Well, you did tell me once that you hated coffee, but who knows, people change."

"They do." Laila said under her breath.

"What?" Shane looked up at her.

"Nothing," Laila mixed her hot chocolate and slid into the seat across from him. "You have been really distracted lately."

"No I haven't" Shane defended himself.

"Yeah, you have…you are always in this little world of yours away from reality." Laila said, "Something is on your mind, what is it?"

"Well, you know about me knocking Brad out right." Laila nodded, "Yeah, well someone caught it on camera; right now the police think Claudia hit him in self defense, but if Ashton leaks those pictures then the whole world is going to know that I hit him."

"But you did it to help her…"

"It doesn't matter, I had no reason to hit him…and after I knocked him out she was trembling so much, and she was scared. She kinda needed someone to calm her down, like I had to calm you down." Shane twiddled his thumbs.

"She took a picture of you hugging her." Laila put her hand on her forehead. "This is what you have to stay clear of Shane; the press is going to make up so many stupid rumors just because of that."

"I am sorry!" He yelled, she hushed him. "She was scared what was I suppose to do, go back to hating her."

"No" Laila was silent, angry with herself for losing her temper. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him with her big brown, innocent, eyes.

"It's okay." Shane said. "So Nate is still mad at me."

"Yeah I know," Laila said.

"You forgave me, so why can't he?" Shane asked her.

"Maybe because, when you kissed me I still had feelings for you, and you kissed his girlfriend." Laila said, Shane looked down, and back up again, "Hello, earth to pop star…" She waved her hand in front of his face. He just stared, eyes glistening, staring past Laila.

"So I guess the hug really wasn't all that was going on."

**A/N: Who is standing there? I bet you can guess, but I may surprise you!! Review. **


	17. Something Is Wrong

**A/N: CAMP ROCK AWARDS!! I was nominated! For BEST WORK IN PROGRESS! Now go to ScarletteBush Profile and vote for me! And the other sections too!! **

**Sorry if there are mistakes, no time to write!**

"So I guess the hug really wasn't all that was going on."

"Look, you don't understand."

"What I do understand is that you cheated on my best friend, with one of her best friends."

"Caitlyn, I did not kiss him back, so don't put this on me." Laila stood up and poured her hot chocolate in the sink, suddenly feeling a pain of guilt in her stomach. No one knew what she felt that day and she didn't want anyone to know. The guilt filled her, she had tried to forget but she couldn't.

"But neither of you told Mitchie, therefore…you both betrayed her." Caitlyn said. "Now both of you are going to tell her, or I will."

"Caitlyn," Shane grabbed her arm.

"There is no way you are going to avoid this Shane, you tell her or I will." She wriggled from his grasp and walked back into the bunk area.

Shane laid his head on the table and sighed. "I love her, I really do…I don't know why I did what I did."

"You were…you were vulnerable, tired, overwhelmed. It was an honest mistake." Laila said.

"It wasn't honest, and it wasn't a mistake, I meant it…" Shane regretted saying that, "At the time. I want Mitchie now, I love her." He stood up to walk away.

"I forgot to say it earlier, but…Happy Birthday."

Laila swallowed. It was her eighteenth birthday today. All she hoped was that her mother would call and wish her a happy birthday. She always called at 5:23AM; because that was the time she was born. But today she didn't.

Laila sat with her book, on the couch for the next three hours until Nate walked into the kitchen.

"Hello beautiful." Nate said bending over and giving her a kiss, "Happy Birthday." Laila smiled, and said thank you.

"I love you." Laila said. Nate smiled and didn't say it back. ?? He went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk and sat back down next to Laila.

"Caitlyn found out about what happened with me and Shane." Laila said, Nate looked at her confused, "About the kiss."

Nate took a deep breath, "She is going to tell Mitchie, you know that right?"

"No" Laila said, "I am."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Nate yelled.

"Shh…" Laila covered his mouth, "No! I am not out of my mind. I am going to tell her before Caitlyn does."

"Laila how could you?!" Mitchie burst from behind the door. "You know I loved him, just because I trusted you alone with him doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want."

"What are you talking about?" Laila asked staring at tearful Mitchie in pink pajamas.

"Shane told me what happened between you two."

"Look Mitchie…"

"I thought you were my friend, and you had to go and kiss him." Laila and Nate looked at Mitchie confused.

"Yeah" Laila said, Nate looked at her. "I let my feelings get the best of me, and now I hurt you and I am really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time. This friendship is over." Mitchie said and walked back. The bus came to a stop. Laila still in her monkey covered pajamas had to get out of the bus. The ran to the front and bolted out, and into the hotel lobby. She ran into the bathroom and closed the stall door and cried. This was the worst birthday ever.

"Laila…" Nate knocked on the stall door.

"This is the ladies room Nate." Laila sniffled.

"I know." Laila pushed open the door. "Why did you lie to Mitchie?"

"I want to be the bigger person; even if it means I have to lose a friend to save a relationship…I am not going to be a tattle tale and rat Shane out." Laila said. "Neither are you." Laila looked into his eyes.

They went back to the bus where everyone was awake and ready to go into the hotel. Laila walked in and gave Shane a glare.

Mitchie walked away from Laila and out the door with Shane and Jason following.

"What the heck did you tell her that for?" Caitlyn slightly yelled, "You did not kiss Shane, so why did you say that?"

"We kissed, does it matter who kissed who?" Laila asked her.

"Yes…Because you didn't want to kiss him." Caitlyn said.

"Cait…" Laila started, "Mitchie is my best friend, like a sister….and if it means I have to get hurt to make her happy, I will lie. And if you want to see here more upset then I suggest you keep my secret."

Caitlyn said nothing and walked out of the bus. Nate and Laila followed.

They were sitting silently in the living room of the day suite, when Laila's phone went off.

"Hey Mom…." She said happily, everyone looked at her, then her smile fade, "Yeah….okay….I understand……it's okay….love you too….bye."

"She didn't remember did she?" Nate asked her. Laila nodded no.

"Remember what?" Caitlyn asked.

"Today is Laila's Birthday." Nate said.

"Oh, sorry," Caitlyn said, "Happy Birthday Laila." Laila smiled. Mitchie looked at her, with a little bit of guilt. "Your mom didn't remember?"

"No she didn't, but it's okay." Laila said, she snuggled into Nate's side. No one said a word.

"Shane your phone is ringing." Mitchie said feeling vibrating on the side of her leg.

"Hey Bruce." Shane's face immediately dropped. "Are you serious...Uhm…Yeah I'll tell him." He put the phone down.

"Nate…."

**A/N: UH-oh!! What is wrong? IDK, you'll have to wait and find out! I am sorry this is so short. **

**Thank again for those of you who nominated me for BEST STORY IN PROGRESS!! Eep! I am excited! Okay, so now those of you who want me to win go to ScarletteBush profile and send her a PM! VOTE FOR ME!**


	18. Marriage

"Nate…." Shane looked up at Nate, "I need to talk to you." Nate looked at him, with an odd expression.

"What's the matter?" Nate asked him.

"I need to talk to you in the hall" Shane pulled Nate into the hallway. "Your mom is in the hospital."

"What…" Nate looked like he was going to cry.

"She…overdosed."

"ON WHAT?"

"Nate, I'm sorry." Nate ignored his friends sympathy and darted off. Shane went back into the hotel suit and sat down.

"Where's Nate?" Laila was the first to ask.

"He went for a walk." Shane told them his assumption. He paced around the room.

"What happened Shane?" Mitchie asked him.

ooo

Nate strolled eyes welling with tears down the street, people stared at him. Nate Jonas was crying, and no fan wanted to bother him.

Not now, she couldn't do this now. All she had ever done was think about herself, of course Nate loved her, but he hadn't said it any time in the near past. That is what hurt him the most.

ooo

Nate didn't talk to anyone until right before the concert. He was talking to Shane and Jason.

Laila kissed Nate on the lips and he didn't say anything, so she walked away. Laila and Caitlyn talked which made Mitchie kind of mad.

They got on stage and things went really well until the end when Nate started talking to the audience.

"So something happened today that made me realize how much I love someone." Nate said, "By now all of you have heard the rumors about Laila Logan and me." The crowd cheered.

"Well, they are true." Laila stood on the side line and widened her eyes, what the heck was he doing? A lower percentage of people cheered.

"Like I said, today something happened and it made me realize that you should show the people you love how much you really love them." Nate motioned Laila to come on stage. Laila didn't move. Jason and Shane dragged her on stage.

"This is my wonderful girlfriend as you all know." Nate said, Laila smiled at the audience, and then turned to Nate giving him a, -what-are-you-doing-?- look.

"I am in love with Laila Logan," Nate knelt on one knee, Laila looked at him wide eyed, "Laila Marie Logan, will you marry me?"

The crowd gasped, Mitchie and Caitlyn stood behind the curtain and dropped their jaws, Jason and Shane smiled. Laila was speechless, she was about to cry, but she found the strength to speak.

"Nate…I…"

**A/N: Eep! I know that was really short and I am really sorry. NO TIME!! Well, what did you think? Living the Dream is on, I love that show!! LOL**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**What is Laila going to say? If you are confused, they are both 18 so they are legally allowed to get married. So anyone know what Laila is going to say?**


	19. The beginning and the end

**A/N: I AM BACK!!! I am back and ready for summer!! Updates at least three of four per week most of the time. I am going to be really busy with four days of dance and soccer conditioning, but I am still going to update for you guys!! I missed this, and I am glad to be here again! **

"_I am in love with Laila Logan," Nate knelt on one knee, Laila looked at him wide eyed, "Laila Marie Logan, will you marry me?"_

_The crowd gasped, Mitchie and Caitlyn stood behind the curtain and dropped their jaws, Jason and Shane smiled. Laila was speechless, she was about to cry, but she found the strength to speak._

"_Nate…I…"_

She couldn't finish her sentence . . . he looked at her with his big brown eyes that were glazed over. She couldn't say yes and lie, but she couldn't say no in front of the whole city. Well, she wouldn't exactly be lying if she said yes. She loved Nate, she truly loved Nate, but she was not at all ready to get married. She was only eighteen, just recently eighteen, which didn't count as eighteen as much anyway.

"Laila" Nate whispered looking at her like he was going to cry.

"Nate, I love you so much" She said into the microphone, "I have never felt this way about anyone, and I . . . would be honored to be your wife" He sighed in relief as the crowd went crazy. He kissed her on the lips and lifted her in the air, just before placing the ring on her finger . . . it fit perfectly.

"I love you" Nate said kissing her neck, she giggled.

"Okay you two, now calm down" Caitlyn said, "We have four other people in this bus right now"

"Yeah yeah" Laila sighed slipping into the booth next to Jason.

"I cannot believe you two are getting married" Shane said, Mitchie glared at him, but sat next to him anyway.

"Well, you know Shane" Nate said sitting on the seat next to Laila, "When two people love each other that is what they do" They laughed knowing that was a story for a different event in people's lives.

"_I'm Lindsay from Hot Tunes, filling in for your regular"_ The new lady on the screen said, _"We just got in some important news, Laila Logan and Nate Jonas from our favorite band Connect 3 are getting married. Only a few months together and only eighteen years old and they are going to be married. Here is a video taken at last night's concert, where Nate proposed . . . onstage . . . in front of thousands of fans"_

"Do you ever wish that we weren't under the radar?" Laila asked, "You know, no one knowing us . . . being able to love someone without it getting out to the whole world?"

"Not really," Shane said and everyone rolled their eyes at his big-headedness.

"I do, then I don't think my boyfriends cheating would be all over the news" Mitchie said. All heads shot towards her, "Never mind"

"Look Mitchie" Shane grabbed her arm and sat her back down, "If you keep accusing me of cheating then why are you still with me? I didn't cheat on you and I never will cheat on you, but if you can't trust that then why don't you just end this whole thing?"

"Shane" Laila started to say, but he held his hand up, taking away her right to speak.

"Mitchie, are you going to answer me?" Shane looked at her, waiting for her response. A tear fell from the side of her eye and dripped down the side of her face. Shane felt a knife cut slowly into his heart.

"If I can't trust you then I can't do this anymore" Mitchie said, turning on her heel and walking through the curtain into the sleeping area.

"Why the heck would you do that?" Laila asked.

"Because I can't hurt her anymore" Shane said, "I love her, and as much as she doesn't think that . . ." His voice trailed off and he stared at the television.

"Shane" Laila looked at him biting his lip and staring into the nothingness before him.

"I feel horrible" Laila said playing with Nate's fingers, "I mean, really, if I wasn't here with you all, none of this would have happened"

"If you weren't here with me, we wouldn't be getting married" Nate playing with her hair.

"I love you" Laila and Nate exchanged their love before retiring to their individual beds.

"Hey," Shane poked his head through the curtain in the morning, "Can we go for a walk?"

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I didn't really update much during the school year, but I hope that I still get reviews. I'd like to know if you still want to continue this story. **

**So, who is going on a walk with Shane?? **


	20. Let's Walk and Talk or Fight

"Hey," Shane poked his head through the curtain in the morning, "Can we go for a walk?"

"You really love her don't you?"

"I really do, and I . . . I just don't know what to do now. I try to give her everything I have, it just isn't good enough" Shane kicked the pinecone in the street. The sun was just coming up, it was about five in the morning in Denver, they were in the parking lot of their hotel, walking in a circle around the sidewalk surrounding it.

"You think it's just . . ."

"Look I know that she feels insecure about the whole 'three years ago' thing, but what am I supposed to do about it?" Shane said, "It sounds weird, but I am never going to forget my first love. She just doesn't know how I feel. I don't love . . . I love her."

"She loves you too, and that is why this is hurting her" Shane looked down at the ground and continued playing with the pinecone at his feet, "That is why, I am going to be leaving"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think it's a good idea that I stay on tour" Laila looked into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend, seeing pain, guilt and a little bit of innocence left, "If I leave then I can spend some time with my mom, and be there for her with the new coming baby . . . and you and Mitchie can patch things up"

"Laila you can't do this" Shane grabbed her shoulders, "Mitchie and I will fix things, you can't leave the tour. I don't want you to leave."

"See that is what it is!" Laila said, "The core of your problem is that we both still have feelings for each other. Despite the fact that we have found other people, we will always have feelings for each other, and I can't live with that!"

"So why the heck are you getting married? If you claim that you still have feelings for me, then why are you getting married to my best friend?"

"Because I am in love with your best friend"

"Maybe because you can't get me," Shane's words spilled out and Laila's mouth dropped, "Do you really think that getting together with Nate is going to make you forget us?"

"Shane, there is NO us!" Laila turned around, "Why don't you understand that?! I could have had you, don't you remember . . . you were the one who kissed me and told me you wanted me, I said no . . . my answer still stands"

"Laila"

"You say that you love Mitchie, but a few weeks ago you were hung up over the fact that I was the one with someone else, and being happy. You can't have a healthy relationship with another girl, when you are still thinking about someone else."

"You shouldn't be talking" Laila pushed his chest, "When Nate and I first got together, he knew I still had feelings for you. When you and Mitchie got together, she didn't even KNOW that we had dated. She didn't know until the news told her. Nate knows that I will always remember you, but I love him, and he loves me. My love for Nate, over powers what ever feeling I have or ever had for you" In those words she realized that it was Nate she wanted to spend the rest of your life.

"I don't even know why I asked you to talk" Shane said, "Look; if you are going to leave, then leave today"

"Shane" Laila looked at him.

"I don't want you here, if you don't want to be"

ooo

"Nate" Laila knocked on the hotel room door, "Please open up, I need to talk to you" Laila laughed seeing him in his towel and wearing a beard of white shaving cream.

"Perfect timing sweetie" Nate rolled his eyes and his doubled over fiancée.

"I need to tell you something"

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

"Nate . . ."

**A/N: Okay, that was a kind of short chapter. SORRY!! But I am not getting reviews. I got LOADS of hits, which means you are reading and not reviewing . . . shame shame. Just kidding, but review. I like reviews. BTW, sorry if I have some grammar mistakes. **

**So, I am having a contest . . . the next three lines of dialogue are up to you guys. Laila, Nate, then Laila again. Whoever gives me the best lines; gets the opportunity to have their words published in my story. It can be more than three, just at least three. **


End file.
